Menage a Trois
by writting is love
Summary: Fafaberry/girl peen: The Fabray sisters did everything together, and shared everything they had. Even Rachel Berry.  No incest
1. So what do you say?

**A/N: No Beth, Russel and Judy are divorced, oh! and Fafaberry! I have more I just wanted to give yall a taste first ;} **

**"Menage a Trois" Chapter One "So what do you say?"**

Quinn and Charlotte Fabray shared everything, from clothes to shoes to the infamous captain spot of the Cheerios, till Charlotte quit when her father left since she really hatted being a cheerleader. They had the sweet as angels look to everyone yet they were feared by many. Many except the Lopez twins. Santana and Alejandra weren't. It was funny with these four girls, they were all frenemies, it started out with Quinn and Santana always trying to top one another but when Quinn narced on her to Coach Sylvester,making her get demoted to the bottom of the pyramid. Charlotte and Alejandra couldn't stand one another either for reasons she didn't even know most likely just because Quinn was her sister.

Just like everything else they shared Charlotte and Quinn had a secret reason to dislike the Lopez twins. Two words. Rachel Berry. It was no secret to either sister that they are both are very, very into her, they both think and talk about her constantly. Who wouldn't? Rachel Berry is everything they want and more! Hot, talented, cute, very fit, funny, sweet, smooth, but also dorky, and it didn't hurt that she was extremely popular. But back to the point, the Lopez twins apparently took her virginity right after the Fabray twins confessed of their crush on Rachel.

Of course the Lopez twins didn't get a relationship with Rachel or her bestfriend Puck. The two bad-ass's went on from girl to girl, and even though both Quinn and Charlotte both know Rachel Berry didn't stay in relationships for very long before becoming bored or annoyed. They were both determined to keep her in check, and entertained. Because they wanted to lose their virginity to someone worthy and to them Rachel Berry was the best since they knew about her secret.

* * *

><p>Charlotte growled watching Rachel put her hands on Melissa's hips flirting with her next three day relationship.<p>

"Don't worry sis that won't last, watch." Quinn said strutting over to Rachel. "Hi, Rachel." both Quinn and Charlotte said softy getting Rachel's attention.

"Excuse me but we were in the middle of something." Melissa snapped.

"Not anymore." Quinn said making the girl scoff and looked at Rachel for to say something.

"They're in glee club with me." Rachel shrugged at her girlfriend of the moment.

"Ugh!" the dark hired girl huffed and walked away making Rachel chuckle and watch her ass as she left.

"I love it when she gets angry...Sorry about that, so what can I do for you two beautiful ladies?" Rachel asked leaning back against the lockers.

"We have a proposition for you Rachel." Quinn stated.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Okay?"

"We think that," Quinn said. "you should" Charlotte continued as Quinn finished. "take us out on a date."

"...So your asking me to ask you out on a date...Both of you out."

"Both of us." Charlotte nodded.

"Together." Quinn smiled.

"Really? This isn't some game?" Rachel asked.

"Nope." Charlotte answered.

"Not at all." Quinn replied as well.

"You two aren't going to get all jealous or anything?"

"No." they smiled together.

Rachel chuckled. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing." Charlotte responded.

"Alright, then why me?" Rachel asked.

"Why not you?" Quinn said stepping so closer to Rachel she was gripping the bottom of Rachel's shirt. "Your the star of the school Rachel, hot, sweet, funny, captain of the football team and glee club." Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes. "Not to mention talented." Quinn brought her hand underneath Rachel's shirt scratching against her chiseled abs; Quinn brought her mouth right beside Rachel's ear and whispered very softly. "And that really turns me on."

Charlotte smirked when she saw how Rachel licked her lips while tightening her jaw. Clearly her sister was pushing all the right buttons.

"So what do you say?" Charlotte asked stepping closer.

Rachel gulped still looking into Quinn's eyes then moved them to see Charlotte standing there looking all innocent and cute. "How could I say no." she responded.

Charlotte smiled while Quinn kept her Queen bitch smirk.

"Aren't you going to ask us?" Quinn whispered.

"Will you both go out on a date with me Friday night after the game?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, no-no-no-no, that's almost a week away...Don't you wants us now?" Quinn asked grazing her lip against Rachel's jawline.

"Would you both do me the honor of letting me take both of you out tonight?" Rachel re-asked.

"We'd love too." Charlotte answered. "Pick us up at seven. You do know where we live, yes?"

Rachel nodded.

"Good then we'll see you tonight." Charlotte smiled and turned to leave. "Oh! and Quinn hates Breadstix."

Quinn caught Rachel's eyes and brought her in a lip biting kiss. "I'll see you tonight." The blonde stepped away from the brunette making sure she gave her hips an extra sway as she walked away.

"Jesus." Rachel whispered staring at Quinn's ass. The blonde looked over her shoulder at achel and smirked.

"I told you sis." Quinn said joining her sister.

"You did." Charlotte smiled. "Now let's ditch and go shopping, I still remember daddy's credit card number."


	2. The Date

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Two "The Date"**

"Whoa, dude did you just ask out the Fabray sisters?" Puck asked walking up with Lauren.

"...Yeah." Rachel said still in her fafaberry trance.

"Nice, Rae!" Puck said shaking Rachel's shoulder. "Dude, your going to take the two epic virgins at this school!"

Lauren cleared her throat.

"Besides my baby of course." Puck added.

Rachel broke out in a smirk. "Fuck yeah."

"So where are you going to take the twinkies?" Lauren asked.

"Hm...Well Breadstix is out so that leaves nothing except I can take them too Columbus...Neh, I'll just take them on my fathers yacht."

"I don't think you've ever used that on a chick here." Puck said furrowing his eyebrow.

"That's cause they are not chicks they are ladies. Sexy ladies." Rachel said wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Quinn asked holding up a white dress.<p>

"Nope, cause if you-"

"Get something on it? Yeah I just thought of that too." Quinn nodded putting it back. "Where do you think she's going to take us anyway?"

"I don't know...It has too be in Columbus since you don't like the only nice restaurant in Lima." Charlotte said taking out her phone hearing it buzz.

"It's gross!" Quinn defended.

"Oh my gosh." Charlotte smiled reading the text.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Mercedes just texted me and apparently she overheard Rachel talking to Zizes and Puckerman about how we were ladies and therefore Rachel is going to take us on her fathers yacht."

Quinn's jaw dropped with a half smile. "Maybe we'll have to put out sooner." she chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Mrs Fabray." Rachel said hiding her surprise.<p>

"Well hello you must be Rachel Berry, I've been hearing all about you for some time now. But please call me Judy it makes me seem old and married too that piece of shit man." Judy smiled letting Rahel in. "Quinnie, Charlie your charming date is here!" she smiled at Rachel in her soft white sailing sweater.

"Your not upset bout this?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow.

"Why would I be?" Judy asked.

"Well _I'll_ taking them out, both of them out." Rachel stated.

"Oh no not at all. They share everything, together. It's better than them both fighting over you."

"Ohhh." Rachel mouthed still shocked.

"So Rachel how are your fathers?" Judy asked but she asked right as her two beautiful hazel eyed twins glided down the steps. Quinn in black while Charlotte was in blue tight fitted short dresses.

"You both look stunning." Rachel stated. "Are both you lovely ladies ready?"

The twins smiled and nodded. "Bye mom."

"Bye girls have fun on the yacht." Judy smiled.

Rachel frowned. "Who told you guys?"

The girls including Judy cringed. "Mercedes texted us."

"Damn, she must have elephant ears." Rachel said out loud as if too her self.

Everyone smiled at her cuteness. "It's okay Rachel, we still can't wait." Charlotte smiled.

"Have good night Mrs Fabr- I mean Judy, I'll have them back before twelve." Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>Rachel helped each girl in and gave them a quick tour then put on her sailing hat making them giggle and took them out on the lake then found the perfect spot and brought them outside for dinner.<p>

The girls ate and laughed watching the sun set.

"So what exactly do your dad's do?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Well my dad Marcus is a doctor, and my other father David is a Medicinal Chemist."

"Ohhh..." both girls nodded.

"Are you both cold?" Rachel asked seeing goosebumps on reveal themselves. They both nodded shyly; Charlotte knew she shouldn't have listened too Quinn. They wear only in their dresses. They couldn't walk on her yacht with heels it would scratch the floor boards so they took them off. "Okay I'll be right back, meet me out on the deck."

The girls watched Rachel go inside and bring out two coats.

"I knew she was charming and I have too admit I was a little scared she was playing us but man does she know how to make us swoon." Charlotte sighed walking with Quinn.

"I know." Quinn smiled.

They were met with a cover on the cushions, and three blankets, and strawberry's and on the other side were grapes.

"I always see you eating strawberry's for lunch." Rachel said too Quinn. "And I always see you eating grapes." Rachel said too Charlotte.

Both girls smiled sweetly as they swooned once again. Rachel helped both girls down first then put herself down.

"You're so sweet." Quinn said putting her blanket over Rachel's blanket, and snuggled into her.

"You really are." Charlotte added doing the same thing as Quinn.

"Well thank you." Rachel chuckled looking up at the stars.

"Oh look there's Orion!" Quinn exclaimed.

"You know astronomy?" Rachel smiled at her knowing what she was talking about.

"I love astronomy." Quinn blushed only her sister knew she was secret science nerd but she loved astronomy.

"Really? My dads and I used t come out her for hours staring at the stars. The even bought me a telescope." Rachel said softly.

"Really?" Quinn swooned.

"Yeah it was something we all did together as a family." Rachel said staring at a shooting star.

The blonde twins didn't miss the was but ignored it not feeling like it was in their place to ask yet.

Quinn picked up a strawberry rubbing it against her lips taking a small bite then moaning. "Try it it's delicious."

Rachel gulped as Quinn put it up too her mouth. Rachel took a bite feeling the juice on her chin but before she could wipe it off, Quinn had gently licked it off. When Quinn met Rachel's gaze she leaned back in kissing the side of her mouth too her lips.

Both girls pulled apart panting when Rachel felt Quinn move her hand lower. "Woah, wait."'

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked. "Don't you want me?"

"I do but both you and Charlotte are too good then too give it up on the first date."

Charlotte chuckled she had told her sister too stop seeming so eager to jump Rachel's bones.

"It's getting late we better start heading home."

* * *

><p>When the night came too an end they all stood outside of the Fabray home as Rachel kissed Quinn goodnight seeing her walk back inside.<p>

"Thank you for telling her that it was better too wait." Charlotte smiled.

"It's the truth." Rachel smiled.

"It was still very sweet and respectful of you." Charlotte said stepping closer to Rachel.

"Yeah?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah." Charlotte said softly leaning into Rachel; both kissing oone another sweetly.

"Goodnight, Charlotte." Rachel said backing away.

"Goodnight." Charlotte smiled.

Once inside Charlotte caught her sister who fell off the door.

"Sorry I was just-"

"Sighing? Yeah I was about to do that too." Charlotte giggled with her sister. "We found the one sis."

"I think we did, but you do know when word gets too the Lopez's they will be all over our asses, and try to steal Rachel out from under us by using the V-card they stole sophomore year."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I think we have Rachel hooked." Quinn smiled.

"Hi girls, how was the date?" Judy asked walking in.

Both girls sighed and went on and on about their date with their long time crush Rachel Berry.


	3. La La La

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

**Also the title is after LMFAO's song**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Three "La La La"**

Just as Quinn had said about the Latina twins they did exactly what was expected of them. The Lopez twins were giving them evil glares all day and gave Rachel sexy smiles. So in return the blonde twins never left Rachel's side. For days the girls followed Rachel around; not like stalking or being annoying kind of way but just enough to make it cute and sweet.

Quinn and Charlotte walked in the cafeteria spotting Rachel sitting with the other popular kids laughing and talking.

"Sit here, I'll bring Rachel over." Quinn said to Charlotte who nodded and sat down.

Quinn strutted over to Rachel and wrapping her arms around her neck whispering "Hi, baby."

"Hey." Rachel smiled chuckling, she turned her head to meet Quinn's lips.

"Come sit with us." She said softly in her ear.

Rachel nodded and grabbed her Gatorade.

"Awwww!" Azimio cooed laughing with the rest of the table (Well except the Lopez Twins; they just rolled their eyes.) "Just like that!" he snapped his fingers. "Damn Rach, a few dates and your already whipped. It hasn't even been a week yet."

"Man shut up." Rachel laughed chucking Puck's water bottle at him.

Quinn smiled taking Rachel's hand and walked towards Charlotte.

"Dude you know Rae is totally gonna tap that." Puck said watching his best friend with the twins.

"Both of them." Sam chuckled shaking his head.

"How does she do it?" Dave asked in disbelief.

"She's a hot Jew like me bro!" Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"She has the three S's. Smart, Sexy and full of Suave." Alejandra said watching Rachel retreat with Quinn.

"What's Suave mean?" Dave asked.

"It's like swagger." Sam explained.

"Plus she's everything _you _aren't." Santana snarled. "Come on Ale, we need to talk." Santana dragged her sister all the way to a corner by Rachel and the Fabray twins who were giggling at something Rachel had said too them.

"I don't like this." Alejandra said sternly.

"Well neither do I, Rachel is ours. We claimed her, we took her V-card last year and did it multiple times." Santana growled.

"Best fuck ever." Ale said blankly.

"Yeah." Santana repeated but deep down she thought Brittany was. Which had scared her too death because she felt something tug on her heart strings especially when she lied to Brittany telling her she meant nothing to her. Sure Rachel was great in bed but Brittany had a point it was much better with feelings; but now she was too late and Brittany found a new love in Artie.

"Anyway what's the plan?" Alejandra asked.

"We go for Rachel's weakness. Music." Santana smirked evilly.

**Meanwhile with Rachel and the Fabray twins**

"So are you nervous about tonight's game?" Quinn asked after Rachel took a swig of her drink.

"Not really." Rachel smiled.

"What made you join the team?" Charlotte asked.

"Well it was Freshmen year when I was in soccer and football was in off season, Coach Beiste saw how I played in soccer and asked if I could join the football team in a scrimmage the next day. So I did and she saw how fast and easily I ran and dodged on the football field and asked if I would tryout next year. So I figured since soccer is in the off season when football is on then why not?"

"What did your dad's say?" Charlotte asked.

"They said they were bullied by football players." Rachel chuckled. "My dad's are kind of out of it, when they find a new species, or a new country that needs their help then they kind of go off into their own little world."

"Well I can guarantee you that if you win tonight's game then you, me, and Charlotte will be in our own little world." Quinn said leaning closer. "All. Night. Long."

Rachel became slightly flushed. "I thought you both were virgins?"

"It doesn't mean that our body's aren't ready." Quinn replied.

"What happened to celibacy?" Rachel chuckled.

"That flew out the window the day we met you Freshmen year." Quinn said.

"You were so sweet." Charlotte smiled.

"Sexy as hell." Quinn smirked.

"Funny." Charlotte added.

"Amazing voice." Quinn smiled.

"When you sweat you look _really_ hot." Charlotte blushed.

Rachel laughed shaking her head. "You two are somethin, so you both have had a crush on me since Freshmen year?"

Both girls nodded.

"I never would have thought about you too secretly wanting me."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Well I knew we were friends but I never thought anything past it because I figured since both of you were Christian you wouldn't even dream about a girl."

"So you liked us too?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course I did...do." Rachel smiled. "What's not to like?"

"Like what?" Quinn smiled coyly.

"Who doesn't like beauty, perfection, and grace?" Rachel said smiling.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Quinn kissed Rachel softly on the lips while Charlotte pecked her cheek and once on the lips.

"I'll see you both in glee?" Rachel asked.

They nodded smiling watching Rachel walk off in the opposite direction.

"Did your heart just do a somersault?" Charlotte asked.

"Nope mine skyrocketed." Quinn chuckled.

The two girls turned to leave bumping into the Lopez's.

"Stay. Away. From Rachel." Santana stated.

"Last I heard she was with us." Quinn replied straightening up.

"Rachel doesn't date, Fabray." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Really cause she has been wining and dining us since the day we went up to her." Quinn replied smirking.

"Just to get in your pants." Alejandra chimed in.

"No, Rachel wouldn't do that to us." Charlotte said.

"Seriously, what era are you both from?" Santana scoffed.

"Rachel Berry doesn't date. So just stay away from her." Alejandra demanded.

"Or what?" Charlotte stepped up.

"Or I'll punch your face in." Alejandra growled.

"Step off my sister Lopez." Quinn gritted crowding Alejandra.

"Look Fabray one word from us and Rachel will never even look at either of you again." Santana stated.

Quinn and Charlotte scoffed. "Please we have her hooked."

"We took her V-card Fabray which means she will do whatever we ask of her because we are tied together forever." Santana smirked.

"We're not stepping back Santana. Your the ones who stole her from us." Charlotte stated.

"Besides after tonight, she'll never leave us for you." Quinn raised her eyebrow sternly.

"Well then you both better bring your 'A' game cuz me and Ale got it goin on. We know how to give the best fucks and bjs." Santana commented.

"Just ask Rachel." Alejandra smirked at Charlotte.

Charlotte felt angered and lunged herself at Alejandra but Quinn caught her.

Alejandra smirked evilly. "You know Charlie I'd be surprised if their was any cum left in Rachel considering

how many times I've made her cum so hard it could fill a baby water bottle."

Charlotte growled trying to get to Alejandra.

"You better bring it Fabrays cuz I gots me a plan that will make my Berry get down on her knees begging me to let her tap this." Santana smirked and walked away with her sister.

"God, I can't stand them." Charlotte exclaimed.

"It's okay sis, calm down we got this. Tonight, Rachel _will _be ours."

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in the tunnel with the rest of the players when Quinn walked up to her.<p>

"Hey." the blonde smiled.

"Well hey yourself." Rachel smiled back.

Quinn took her hand leading her around the corner. Quinn cupped Rachel's face kissing her to the point where they we're both panting.

Rachel had her hand on Quinn's thigh pressing her against the wall. Quinn broke the kiss knowing that was more than enough.

"Why are you doing this too me right before a game." Rachel laughed.

"I just wanted to remind you what's waiting for you after you win the game." Quinn answered and began to walk away.

"What if I don't win?" Rachel called out smirking.

Quinn shrugged smirking.

"Well I need something for good luck." Rachel smirked.

Quinn walked back to Rachel taking her hand and putting it under her skirt.

Rachel felt her insides twist feeling Quinn's sex completely wet.

Quinn sighed and said. "I would have given you my spanks but I kind of need those unless you want the whole school to see me." Quinn smirked. "Go on. Taste me, you know you want too."

Rachel gulped bringing her finger to her mouth.

"Hopefully that will do huh?" Quinn whispered next to Rachel's ear and strutted away hearing Rachel mummer. "Jesus."

Quinn walked to Santana's side wearing her Queen bitch smirk.

"You know Fabray, you can let her grow with need all you want but in the end these sexy lips." Santana pointed to her lips. "Give mind blowing bjs, and Rachel and I always used to have super hot sweaty up against the wall sex. Something that you and your sister can't even wrap you stupid blonde virgin heads around."

"Your just jealous." Quinn snapped.

Santana scoffed. "Please, if you think Rachel is only going to stay with you and Charlie you must be deluded."

Both girls we're like pitbulls right in each others faces.

"Hey Sandbags, fake nose, _shut up_!" Sue exclaimed.

"Ugh, my nose is real that was just some stupid rumor Santana made up." Quinn snarled.

"Whatever you'll be cheering in one minute and if one of you ruins my routine your both off the squad got it?"

Both cheerios nodded as Sue walked away then faced each other once again.

"If you still don't believe that Rachel is really into us then look for yourself." Quinn snapped.

Santana turned seeing Rachel still standing where Quinn had left her looking at her finger.

Quinn smirked and ran out cheering getting the rest of the girls to follow as well.

"Quinn!" Charlotte shouted from the stands. Her sister turned still cheering. "Did it work?" Quinn smirked looking over at the tunnel; Charlotte followed her gaze.

"Berry! Stop lallygagging and get your ass over here!" Coach Beiste yelled.

Rachel jogged out seeing Quinn and Charlotte smiling at her together while putting on her helmet.

"Omf!" Rachel had bumped into Coach Beiste. "Sorry coach!" Rachel apologized.

Beiste took hold of her helmet. "I don't know what's got your attention but focus on the game! Now go out there with Hudson and flip the damn coin!"

"Yes mam!" Rachel nodded and jogged over to Finn meeting the other team on the field.

* * *

><p>The game was 58 to 42; the Titans were wining, and now they were a shoe in to win since it the ball was now in their hands.<p>

"Berry! Hudson!" Coach Beiste called out. Rachel and Finn got up putting on their helmets as they jogged to coach Beiste.

"_It looks like coach Beiste is sending in star running back number three Rachel Berry!" _the announcer called out making the crowd go wild.

"Woo! Go Rachel!" Quinn cheered loudly.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" the cheerleaders got the crowd to chant.

"_You know Bob, Rachel Berry may be tiny but she's lightning fast!" one of the announcers laughed. _

"_You know Jerry it's only half way through the season, it's her Junior year, and first time with a football instead of a soccer ball which she is a master at, as well as this but she already has carried the ball 358 times for 3,121 yards and also scored 44 touchdowns."_

"Alright Hudson you're going to hand it to Rachel and Rachel your going to run it."

"But coach number forty-five and fourteen have been on my ass all night." Rachel explained.

"I know fourteen is going to head straight for you and your going to hurdle over him."

"He's tall coach." Finn said looking over at the tall boy.

"He's going to bend so he can take down Rachel. Now tell them to do the pass off." Beiste demanded.

They both nodded running towards their squad.

"Pass off." Finn explained.

"Titans on three." Rachel shouted.

"One, two, three, Titans!" they all exclaimed going to their posts.

"Thirty-six, twenty! Thirty-six, Twenty! Hunt, hunt, hunt!" Finn shouted. Once the game started Finn faked it giving it to Karofsky and then handed it to Rachel.

Rachel started speeding up the field with number forty-five right behind her, and number fourteen in front of her, and an unexpected number eighty-eight coming to her left.

Quinn gasped seeing the three football players looking ready to crush Rachel when she saw Puck tackle number eighty-eight.

Charlotte stood up praying to God Rachel wouldn't get crushed. The crowd was silent thinking Rachel was sure to be tackled down this time but everyone gasped seeing Rachel step on number fourteen's head as he bent down to tackle her. Rachel hurdled over the tall boy and ran with all her might towards the field goal.

The crowd in the stands went wild. Rachel jumped up slamming the ball to the ground hitting her chest. Her team mates grabbed her putting her on their shoulders. Rachel turned her head to see Quinn still cheering, and Charlotte cheering in the stands. They won the game.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Charlotte waited patently as Rachel finished washing up. After the game Rachel had a few interviews and then had to shower, and so did Quinn but sadly Quinn didn't get to shower with Rachel.<p>

Rachel finally exited the locker room holding her duffel bag on her shoulder.

Charlotte beamed pulling Rachel in a death squeezing hug. "You were so amazing out there Rachel!"

"Thanks!" Rachel smiled putting her bag down to hug Charlotte properly.

Charlotte pulled back pressing her lips firmly to Rachel's lips.

"You did get us scared though." Quinn chuckled wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck when the brunette turned to her.

"Well I'm sorry." Rachel murmured kissing Quinn sweetly wrapping her arms around her waist. "Now you are in a lot of trouble for doing that to me right before a game." Rachel said raising her eyebrow.

Quinn smiled blushing.

"I got so distracted by you, and you." Rachel said looking at Charlotte.

"What did I do?" Charlotte asked laughing.

"You sat there looking all cute and sweet, that's what." Rachel said making them laugh as she took both hers and Quinn's gym bags walking them out out of the building.

"Ay, yo, Rach!" Puck called out jogging down with Finn, and Sam.

"Whats up?" Rachel grinned.

"We're all going down to my house for a victory party and you have to come." Puck grinned.

"Yeah Rach! God that was so freakin awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah totally, captain." Finn smiled.

"Oh, you." Rachel chuckled playfully punching Finn.

"So, you coming?" Puck asked.

Rachel looked at both Quinn and Charlotte, and turned to Puck raising her eyebrow suggestively. "No, I can't. I have to take these lovely ladies out for a bite."

"But-" Finn began.

"Oh! Guys let's go!" Puck hissed grabbing both Sam and Finn.

"Dude?" Sam huffed.

"Code red." Puck whispered harshly.

"Oh...Oh!" Sam exclaimed pulling Finn with them.

"Guys!" Finn whined.

"What's code red?" Charlotte asked.

"No idea." Rachel said blankly. "So where would you ladies like to go out to eat at?"

"Dinner and a movie at our house?" Quinn suggested.

Rachel put Quinn's duffel bag in the girl's trunk. "Sounds good to me. Do you want me to go and get take out and rent a movie or what?" Rachel smiled.

"Um, yeah that sounds perfect." Charlotte nodded.

"What do you guys want to eat?"

"Anythings fine." Quinn answered.

"Sweet, I'll be there in a few." Rachel smiled helping each girl in the car.

* * *

><p>When Quinn and Charlie heard the door bell they both shared a secret smile and took a deep breath before running down stairs to answer it.<p>

"I come bearing food." Rachel grinned walking in.

Charlotte tried to snag the blockbuster bag but Rachel moved it raising her eyebrow. Charlotte giggled and kissed Rachel softly on the lips before snagging the bag and jumping on the couch.

Quinn rolled her eyes taking the pizza from Rachel's hand and nipped on her lip. Rachel chuckled inwardly she was with twins, smoking hot twins.

Quinn walked to the coffee table setting the pizza down and walked to the kitchen to get them drinks, napkins, and plates.

"_The Notebook, Texas Chain Saw Massacre: the beginning, The Hills Have Eyes, Easy A, _and _Friday The 13th, _wait there's another..._Funny Girl?"_

Rachel quickly snatched it away. "Uh, that wasn't suppose to be in there."

Charlie raised her eyebrow and jumped on Rachel trying to take it back. "What is that one? Is it a porno?" Charlotte asked giggling.

"It's nothing." Rachel said holding it high behind her while Charlotte laid on top of her.

The duo were so focused on each other that they didn't even hear Quinn step in. Quinn took the movie from Rachel's hand and read the back aloud.

"The life of comedienne Fannie Brice, from her early days in the Jewish slums of the Lower East Side, to the height of her career with the Ziegfeld Follies, including her marriage to and eventual divorce from her first husband, Nick Arnstein." Quinn looked up at an embarrassed Rachel holding the front of the movie up.

"Barbra Streisand? Isn't that a musical?" Charlotte asked sitting back letting Rachel up. "You like musicals?"

"Um, no."

Both twins raised their perfectly shaped eyebrows giving Rachel the 'Oh Really?' look.

"Don't tell anybody?" Rachel chuckled while both blondes smiled and giggled.

"You. Are. So adorable." Quinn stated taking Rachel's jaw in her palm and bringing her forwards in a firm peck.

"Don't worry we won't tell, because now we know something else no one knows about you." Charlotte smiled kissing Rachel's temple.

"What about you?" Rachel asked.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Well you know about my secret musical obsession, and I know about Quinn being a closeted nerd."

"Hey!" Quinn whined sitting down next to the football player.

"It's hot." Rachel chuckled shrugging earning a quick kiss on the lips..

"I just wanna know something no one knows about you Char." Rachel said brushing the blonde tresses away from Charlotte's face.

Charlotte bit the side of her lip smiling about to speak when Rachel's phone went off.

"Give me second ladies." Rachel said getting up and walking out back. "Hello?" Rachel answered.

"_Hey, baby."_

"Santana."

"_Where are you? This party is not fun at all with out you."_

"_Yeah! Zero fun!" Alejandra called out._

"I'm with the Fabray twins." Rachel replied.

"_Why?...Don't answer that, look Ale and I were wondering if you would sing a song with us. So what do you say?"_

"Uh, yeah sure...Look I have to go, bye." Rachel said quickly.

"_Bye!" both girls called out softly._

Rachel sighed shaking her head walking back into the living room. "So did one of you pick a movie yet?"

"_Friday the 13th_." Charlotte said already putting the disc inside the player.

"Sweet." Rachel smiled sitting by the arm rest.

Charlotte stood in front of her with her eyebrow slightly raised while Quinn raised hers higher.

"Uh oh the epic Fabray eyebrow raise. Alright, what did I do?" Rachel chuckled.

Charlotte motioned to the middle as well as Quinn.

"Oh! Okay, I see!" Rachel exclaimed scooting down to the middle putting her feet up while Quinn snuggled into her and Charlotte laying her head on Rachel's lap.

Half way through the movie right when Jason jumped out of no where killing his next stupid human who was dumb enough to be by themselves; both blonde's jumped clutching their hearts.

Quinn pulled her closer hiding her face behind the brunettes shoulder, not wanting to see the blood and guts. Charlotte sat up quickly tucking her head underneath Rachel's chin.

Rachel looked down at both girls sightly chuckling.

"Oh shut up." Quinn muttered still against Rachel's shoulder.

A few minutes later all the running she did from the game was getting the best of her, and making her drift to sleep.

"No, babe don't fall asleep! Charlotte whined.

"Hmm, too comfy...Need sleep." Rachel murmured snuggling deeper and deeper into Quinn's golden hair.

"But who's going to protect us?" Charlotte asked.

No answer; Quinn smirked letting her hand graze up Rachel's thigh cup her crotch.

Rachel's eyes flew open feeling Quinn's hand go higher undoing her belt and jeans.

"I'm up." Rachel replied sitting up straight.

Rachel's eyes nearly bugged out feeling Quinn's soft skin against her now hardening dick.

"I bet you are." Quinn whispered next to her ear.

Rachel looked to her right at Charlotte who was smirking at her.

Quinn straddled Rachel taking in her lips as she felt Rachel grow harder against her thigh. The blonde broke the kiss licking Rachel's lips before dropping slowly to the floor.

"Pull down your pants." Charlotte husked next to Rachel's ear.

"What if your mom comes home?" Rachel whispered.

"She's gone...All weekend." Charlotte husked tucking Rachel's ear with her own teeth.

The brunette propped herself up for Quinn to bring her pants and briefs all the way down.

Quinn licked her lips seeing Rachel's tanned slightly firm dick laying against her left thigh. The blonde reached out lifting it up with her hand hearing Rachel take in a releasing a deep breath while Charlotte took one last tug on Rachel's ear and dropped to her knees with Quinn.

Rachel watched as Quinn and Charlotte ran their tongue slowly up to the head of her dick.

"Oh my goshhh." Rachel chuckled putting her hand on the back of her head. Charlotte smirked getting back up next to Rachel licking the weak spot she found a few days ago.

Rachel watched Quinn lick around her dick just like it was ice cream like she was trying to keep it from dripping. The brunette groaned throwing her head back against the couch tilting her head just enough for Charlotte to keep leaving wet kisses, and to see Quinn sucking her dick.

Quinn had actually been slightly nervous about this because not only has she never once done anything like this (besides touching herself) but because she knew that one of the Lopez twins was Rachel's first and that they both had a lot of experience in this area. So Quinn looked up...How to suck dick right...It was awkward at first for her but she practiced on pop cycles, ice cream, and lolly pops every chance she got.

"Shit Quinn, baby more." Rachel groaned as Quinn repeatedly teased her licking up and down, on the sides.

"More what? Say it." Quinn whispered.

Charlotte smirked against Rachel's neck; her sister always loved having control.

"Suck my dick, Q...Ahhh, fuck yeah." Rachel hissed as Quinn brought her lips in covering her teeth then began to slowly suck on the head going down excruciatingly slow.

Quinn breathed through her nose making her self swallow Rachel's growing shaft.

"Quinnnnn." Rachel smiled lazily with her eyes closed but Charlotte brought her in for a kiss.

Rachel started leaving marks on Charlotte's neck; smirking when she heard Charlotte hum softly. The brunette felt her self buck as Quinn sucked harder.

"Faster." Rachel whispered.

Quinn stopped sucking and licked her hand so she could finish Rachel off. Her fingers gently around Rachel's shaft circling as she went up and down as fast as she could.

"Does that feel good?" Charlotte whispered.

"Fuck yeah." Rachel moaned.

As soon as Quinn noticed Rachel's eyes had shut she knew the football player was very close; she kept jerking as she began going down on Rachel once more.

"Ohhh fuck Quinn...So close!" Rachel groaned feeling the girls everywhere. Quinn had been running her hands up and down her thighs to her smooth stomach while Charlotte made out with Rachel and left her hickeys.

Rachel felt that coil in the pit of her stomach and soon she came inside Quinn's mouth. Quin swallowed smirking at the left over cum on Rachel's stomach. Charlotte bent licking it up to Rachel's lips.

"Holy shit." Rachel sighed heavily as Quinn stood up leaning down to kiss Rachel too.

"When your ready come upstairs." Charlotte whispered getting off the couch and walking upstairs with Quinn close behind.

Rachel let her neck rest on the couch looking up to the ceiling. "Thank you! Thank you!" she whispered smiling up to the Heavens.

**A/N: I wanted to thank flipflop555 for helping me [: She's amazing! I wanted to put the sex scene in here but I'm now in the process of moving and I don't have much time to write it and I want it to be a full chapter, or at least try haha but thank you for all of the reviews, and hopefully soon I can update again. **


	4. Thank You

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

**Thank you for the wait! I know it's short but I'll work on the next chapter after school tomorrow ;) were just getting started girls.**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Four "Thank you."**

As soon as Rachel found the strength to get up she drank the rest of her water and walked up the stairs towards the dim light glowing from a room.

"We were wondering if Quinn here tired you out already." Charlotte smiled seductively.

Rachel chuckled standing at the door way. "Far from it actually."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Quinn began making her way towards Rachel while Rachel did the same.

"Yeah." Rachel whispered taking Quinn in her arms breathing in a kiss.

Charlotte got up kissing Rachel's soft spot at the end of her jawline beneath her ear. Rachel broke the kiss turning to Charlotte. As the kiss between them led to Quinn letting her hand start at her belt and Charlotte's hand go underneath her shirt pushing it up.

"Wait." Rachel broke the kiss. "Are both of you sure?"

"Yes." Quinn replied instantly.

"Charlotte?" Rachel asked.

"...Yes." Charlotte replied knowing how long she's wanted the brunette.

"Are you sure? I can always wait." Rachel smiled softly.

Charlotte smiled back bringing Rachel in a gentle kiss. "Yes."

"Me first!" Quinn smirked jumping up against Rachel wrapping her legs around her waist.

Rachel laughed along with Quinn kneeling them both on her bed.

The blonde unbuckled her belt giggling while Rachel looked around at Charlotte who stood there awkwardly.

"Come here." Rachel smirked lifting Charlotte up and setting her right beside Quinn.

Both girls undressed Rachel, as Rachel undressed them.

Soon both girls were laying before Rachel looking up at her with hooded eyes. It was like a dream really. For years every guy has been trying to get with one of the twins but they always crash and burn, and now Rachel has both of them laying beneath her.

Rachel used both her hands to sliding them down from their breasts to the glistening swollen bud.

The blonde's whimpered bucking up as Rachel got them ready. The brunette laid down in front of Charlotte pulling her closer with one hand while the other kept teasing Quinn. Rachel could tell Charlotte was nervous about losing her virginity and wanted to go slow with her help make it easier for her by making her even more wet and ready.

Charlotte whimpered and moaned tossing her head back and forth. "Ohhhh fuck." she whispered.

Rachel stopped and kissed Charlotte softly letting the blonde twin taste herself. Rachel stop teasing Quinn earning a groan and laid below her getting her ready for what was going to happen.

Quinn gasped bucking up more into Rachel's tongue till finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Rachel, please!" she moaned.

Rachel hovered over Quinn letting her shaft rub up and down in Quinn's wetness, and let two of her fingers glide against Charlotte's.

"You're both soaking." Rachel groaned. "Are you both ready?"

Charlotte whispered 'Yes' as Quinn let out a soft hum Rachel took that as a sign to keep going and slowly started to dip inside both blonde's. Quinn gasped softly; her eyes bulging slightly and nails digging in Rachel's bare back just enough to not hurt. Charlotte winced and pulled Rachel's head down for a kiss.

While Rachel stopped herself to let Quinn re-group she felt so overwhelmed her own eyes fluttered closed as Quinn's fluttered open.

"Wow." Rachel breathed out feeling both Quinn and Charlotte at the same time was mesmerizing. It felt like they where everywhere.

Soon Rachel was pumping in and out of Quinn as she did the same with Charlotte.

"More." Charlotte's voice was raspy and ragged. Rachel knew the blonde was close her walls were tightening around her and her breathing was getting shorter and shorter. The brunette pulled out her middle finger and ring finger letting her index slowly slide in with the others.

"Faster." Quinn moaned gripping Rachel's hips.

"Oh fuck." Rachel breathed out hearing Charlotte and Quinn moan loudly tightening around her fingers.

"Ohhhh God!" Charlotte moaned.

"Cum with us Rachel." Quinn managed to get out.

Rachel nodded and curled her fingers just right hitting Charlotte's G-Spot, and angled her dick just enough to hit Quinn's.

The sounds both girls made were so much for Rachel that she seriously thought she came twice.

They all stayed still for a minute breathing heavily.

Rachel gathered her strength to lay between the blonde goddess's.

"Holy fucking fuck that was amazing." Rachel panted.

Charlotte groaned smiling as she rolled over to kiss Rachel's lips.

"Ice skating." Charlotte panted.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"Earlier you wanted to know what I loved to do, and it's ice skating." Charlotte clarified.

Once the blonde laid her head on Rachel's shoulder the brunette turned her head to see Quinn with a lazy smile on her face.

"You ready for round two?" Charlotte asked biting her lip.

Rachel turned her head finding Quinn biting her lip as well. The brunette turned her head up. "Thank you."


	5. Mine

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Five "Mine"**

Rachel waited patiently in her car for Quinn. Since both Quinn and Rachel had to go to school early for practice, Rachel figured why not ride together.

"Hi!" Quinn beamed as she got into the car.

"Hey." Rachel smiled, leaning in to kiss Quinn's cheek.

"A whole weekend filled with endless sex, and all I get is a peck on the cheek?" Quinn smiled raising her eyebrow.

"I didn't know if you wanted a kiss this early in the morning." Rachel chuckled leaning back in caressing Quinn's cheek before pressing a kiss against her lips.

"I will always want a kiss from you." Quinn smiled.

"Even if I make you mad?"

"Even if you make me mad."

"Well then one for the road." Rachel smirked leaning closer along with Quinn.

The kiss was slow at first 'til both girls went back for seconds and thirds. Then they became just plain greedy.

"Okay," Rachel breathed out, breaking their heated kiss. "We need to stop because we have practice in ten minutes, and I don't want to be left blue balled."

"Well then lets have a quickie in the back." Quinn smirked evilly.

"A quickie?" Rachel chuckled.

"Hmm, unless you can't get me off in say..." Quinn counted the time it would take for them to get on the field. "Three minutes and ten seconds."

Rachel laughed, shaking her head, but that soon faded seeing Quinn arch her eyebrow.

Quinn chuckled smiling as Rachel quickly brought her lips to Quinn's and drug them in the back of her car.

Rachel unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans while Quinn ripped open a condom.

As soon as the condom was secure Quinn moved aside her skirt and spanks lowering herself on Rachel.

The brunette let her fingers work Quinn's clit as she worked on her neck.

Quinn started riding Rachel as if she were a cowgirl, hoping that the tinted windows hid them from the outside world.

They were both close when Rachel made her get on her knees. Quinn had to turn her cheek against the window and smirked at the nerdy teen boy walking by the car.

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful girl breathing heavily against a window.

"Fuck off kid!" Rachel shouted rolling down the window. The boy grew frightened and ran away.

Quinn chuckled softly at her Rachel's possessiveness, and felt one arm wrap around her and the other rub her throbbing clit.

Quinn moaned loudly along with Rachel as she felt the running back slam into her one last time.

* * *

><p>"Hey Berrysexy." Alejandra husked right by Rachel's ear.<p>

Rachel jumped a little, feeling Ale blow into her ear.

"So when should we practice our duet?

"Please, Ale you can't even sing. I'm singing with baby Rae." Santana snapped.

"Yeah about that, I don't think Quinn and Char would like me singing with you...Also I don't think we should hook up anymore." Rachel explained.

"Look Rach, are you with both of them?" Santana asked.

"Yeah?" Rachel shrugged.

"Did you make it official?" Alejandra asked.

"Yeah, we had sex all weekend." Rachel stated.

"Sex isn't dating...Remember? You, Ale, and I did it all the time and we were never dating." Santana explained.

"...But I took them out on dates." Rachel said scrunching up her eyebrows.

"You did with us too, Breadstixs remember?" Alejandra explained.

"Anyways if you shared us and now your sharing them doesn't that mean you can still hook up with us? Besides it's just a song." Santana shrugged.

"Alright." Rachel sighed shutting her locker. "What's the song?"

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" Quinn bellowed shutting Rachel's locker with a loud slam.<p>

"Is what true?" Rachel asked a little taken back.

"That you and _that thing_ were all over each other in the choir room?" Quinn snarled.

"_That thing_?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Santana!" Quinn snapped and sighed taking a deep breath.

"Did you hook up with Santana?"

"No...But we did kind of make out."

"What?" Quinn asked still in shock.

"Well, she just got into my head and told me that if I were sharing both you and Charlotte just like I shared Ale and Santana then what was the difference?"

"The difference?" Quinn growled. "The difference is we are dating. Now you stop all communication with the Lopez twins. Don't look at them, don't talk to them, hell don't even think about them." Quinn then turned on her heel.

"You can't stop me from being friends with them Quinn." Rachel stated.

The blonde stopped and turned glaring. "Oh we'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can do this Quinn." Charlotte gulped.<p>

"You have too. Now suck it up and bring out your inner wild Charlie."

Charlotte nodded taking a deep breath and walking down the hall dropping a book.

"Hey Charlotte, you dropped this!" a boy shouted jogging to the blonde girl.

"Oh, thank you." Charlotte chuckled.

"Here I'll walk you to your locker." the boy grinned.

Charlotte nodded plastering on a smile she had no idea who this guy is but she needed him for her sister's evil plan.

* * *

><p>"So what do you say Charlotte?" the guy asked her. Charlotte smirked knowing Rachel was watching her over by Alejandra who talked and filed her nails. Rachel growled watching this guy ask <strong>her<strong> girlfriend out. "You wanna go out with me?" he asked, but as soon as Rachel saw his hand move towards **her** girl; she growled and quickly pushed off the lockers from Alejandra and pushed the guy up against the lockers by his shirt and gritted. "Mine."

Charlotte smirked evilly this was exactly what she wanted, she turned around to see her twin smirking as well.

"Shit, Rachel!" The boy tried to get out of her grasp but Rachel was freakishly strong. "You have two! Let one of us have a chance!"

Charlotte scoffed "Like you even had a chance."

"Rachel Berry, doesn't share!" Rachel shouted, sending chills down the foolish boy's body.

Quinn and Charlotte went up to her putting each of them putting their arms over her chest kissing her neck to calm her down. "Mine." Rachel said calmly to the boy who nodded.

"Ours." The blonde twins said in union to the boy then smirked at the Alejandra who had her jaw dropped.

"Rachel!" Alejandra squealed, stopping her foot. Rachel looked back over at her. "But Rachel, Santana and I let you hook up with anyone you want!"

Rachel looked at both her girls, Charlotte had an innocent smile while Quinn bit her lip. Rachel looked back over at Ale and shrugged. She brought both girls closer as the blonde twins glared and said "Ours" while walking away through the hallway of gawking students.

* * *

><p>Rachel had her hands on either side of Charlotte's hips pulling her back, and with each clap of skin Rachel chanted."Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..."<p>

Charlotte sat up on her knees leaning back against Rachel letting her arm wrap around the brunettes head saying "Yours baby, all yours." And brought her in for a kiss.

Rachel turned Charlotte around laying them down with her arms wrapped around her waist. "God baby, you're all mine." Rachel breathed out as both her and Charlotte came undone.


	6. Wave

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

**Here's another update sorry if it has misspells I'm leaving for work, see ya!**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Six "The Wave"**

Rachel walked up behind Quinn kissing her neck softly as she gave her a red flower she plucked from the garden in her back yard.

"Hey beautiful."

"Thank you Rachel it's- From your back yard isn't it?" Quinn droned out.

"Well yeah but I saw it and thought of you." Rachel said smiling but it dimmed seeing Quinn scowling. "Okay, what's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

Quinn huffed walking away.

"Okay," Rachel said catching up to her girlfriend. "I know what will make you feel better." Rachel smirked holding Quinn's waist. "Me going down on you on Coach Sylvester's desk."

"God! Is this all we are to you, just sex?" Quinn snapped.

"No of course not I just thought it would make you feel better." Rachel defended.

"Yeah well just for future reference sex won't always make me feel better." Quinn snapped stomping down the hall.

"What the hell?" Rachel said to herself feeling Puck's arm drape over her shoulder.

"Don't worry it's not just you Jew bro. Look at the glee girls." he told her.

Rachel looked around till she caught sight of Tina raging on Mike, Mercedes was going all ghetto on Sam, Santana and Brittany were crying in each others arms, and Charlotte looked utterly depressed leaning her head on her locker.

"Now, I'll say it again." Rachel said clearing her throat. "What the hell?"

"It's that time of the month again." Puck droned.

"Oh, shit I can't believe I forgot about that!" Rachel mentally face palmed herself. "Wait...Where's Lauren?"

"Oh, I'm hiding from her." Puck explained looking around. "She gets so angry around this time."

"Like angry drunk?" Rachel asked.

"Worse." Puck muttered.

"Puckerman!" Lauren shouted from down the hall.

"Oh Buddha, Moses, Jesus help me, save yourself Jew bro." Puck mumbled.

Rachel stepped aside watching Lauren lift Puck by his shirt and yell at him for checking out some girl weeks ago.

The brunette shook her head and made her way to Charlotte. "Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"Can you just hold me?" Charlotte sniffled making her way into Rachel's arms.

"Ooookay." Rachel said feeling tears seep through her shirt.

* * *

><p>Rachel spent all day getting snapped at by Quinn and cried on from Charlotte. So instead she decided to head to the store and buy a bunch of chocolate, chips, and some fruits.<p>

Rachel got out of her car and knocked on the door holding bags of food and movies.

"What do _you_ want?" Quinn spat.

"Well I came here to make sure my girls feel better." Rachel smiled holding up two bags.

Quinn eyed her warily then smiled pulling her in for a kiss. "That's so sweet thank you baby."

When the blonde turned around to shut the door Rachel widened her eyes at how bi polar her girlfriend was being and saw her other girlfriend Charlotte sniffling as she lifted up from the sofa.

"Rachel." she smiled.

"Hey baby, I brought something that might make you feel better."

"Titanic?" Charlotte brightened.

"Yup." Rachel nodded glad she picked up the movie.

"Move your feet cry baby so Rachel can sit in the middle." Quinn snapped rolling her eyes at her sister's sniffles.

"Well hello Rachel." Mrs Fabray smiled brightly walking into the room.

"Hello, Mrs Fabray...Would you like to stay and watch a movie with us?" Rachel smiled bashfully.

"Oh thank you for inviting me Rachel but I doubt these girls would want me too, and stop calling me Mrs Fabray you can call me Judy. It makes me feel younger." the older woman smiled

"Nonsense I'm sure Q and Char wouldn't mind." Rachel smiled ignoring Quinn's glare.

"Well okay I'll go and make all of us some popcorn." Judy smiled walking off.

"Will you stop checking out my mom, and stop with the flirting!" Quinn hissed at Rachel.

"What? I am not!" Rachel defended. "Now here stop being so mean." Rachel turned and handed Quinn her _Butterfinger_ and Charlotte a _Hershey's_ bar receiving sweet pecks on the cheek from both blonde's.

A couple of minutes later Judy walked in with two bowls of popcorn one for herself and the other for the three girls.

"Here you go Judy I got you a_ Milkyway_ is that fine?" Rachel asked handing her the bar of chocolate.

"Oh thank you Rachel it will do just fine." the woman smiled taking the candy bar. and sitting on the arm chair to the far left of them.

"Don't! Touch me." Quinn growled at Rachel and snatched Charlotte's heating pad.

"Quinn!" Charlotte whined.

"Lucy Q Fabray! You stop acting like a brat this second or you can go up to your room." Judy commanded. "Now you hand your sister her heating pad back and go and get your own."

"Rachel?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow to her girlfriend.

"No!" Judy shouted. "Lucy Q you go and get it yourself."

"Ugh! Fine!" Quinn shouted marching up to her room to grab her own heating pad.

"I am so sorry Rachel, sometimes Quinnie can be a bit-"

"Of a bitch?" Charlotte chimed in laying on top of Rachel.

"Charlie!" Judy gasped.

"Oh! Come on mom! You were thinking the same thing!" Charlotte snickered against Rachel's neck.

"Okay well your just a whiny depressed little baby." Quinn said back walking back to her spot with her heating pad and blanket. "Now get off of Rachel so she can hold me too."

"I thought you said not to touch you?" Rachel said raising her eyebrow.

Quinn shot Rachel a look that said "If you don't hold me in five seconds I will unleash a world of pain on you."

The brunette quickly sat up in the middle so Quinn could fit under her arm and Charlotte could lay on her head on her lap.

* * *

><p>After a couple of movies Rachel headed home leaving each twin a soft kiss on the lips.<p>

"You know girls you're all very lucky to have someone like Rachel care for you. For both of you." Judy said before heading up the stairs.

"Yeah we are huh?" Quinn smiled softly.

"Yup even after you were such a bitch to her." Charlotte shrugged.

"Yeah, and after you were a whiny bitch...Hmm." Quinn said sarcastically.

Charlotte's lips trembled.

"Oh God here come the water works." Quinn sighed heading upstairs hearing Charlotte sob and run to the freezer.

* * *

><p>As soon as Quinn knew she was finished with her flow she had the ultimate idea of how to make it up to Rachel. She knew she was horrible to her girlfriend for a week and so one day after Cheerios practice Quinn waited patiently for Rachel in the locker room.<p>

As soon as she heard voices she got behind the large locker room door and hid.

"...Alright good job out there today Rachel." Quinn heard Coach Beiste say.

"Thank you Coach." Rachel replied.

"You're welcome now hit the showers and get some rest tonight we got our selves some good ole' Friday night lights a comin'." Beiste laughed patting Rachel on her shoulder pads.

"Alright Coach." Rachel chuckled walking towards her locker taking off her shoulder pads.

Quinn quickly locked the door and walked towards her brown haired girlfriend.

"Hey sexy." Quinn husked letting her hands spread out against Rachel's abs.

"Jesus, Quinn! You scared me!" Rachel laughed turning around wrapping her own arms around Quinn's waist. "What are you still doing here your practice ended like an hour ago." Rachel grinned.

"Can't I surprise my baby with a little hot make up sex?" Quinn questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rachel asked a little dazed at the words 'Hot' and 'Sex'.

"Well I wanted to make up for being such a bitch to you, and because we haven't had sex in like a week." Quinn smiled nipping at Rachel's nose.

"Ohh." Rachel grinned.

"Yeahh." Quinn giggled.

"Alright well just let me shower first and we'll get out of here cause I'm all sweaty." Rachel laughed.

"Or you could just follow me." Quinn smiled seductively taking off her shoes, socks, and hair tie.

Rachel took off her shirt as Quinn took off her Cheerios top, both soon took off their sports bras.

Rachel took off her socks and cleats watching Quinn drop the skirt and hand her the red spanks.

"Leave your pants on." Quinn smirked over her shoulder as she walked to the showers turning on the water.

Rachel watched in awe as Quinn beckoned her to join her.

The brown haired running back kissed and caressed Quinn as the blonde untied Rachel's pants.

The blonde wrapped one arm around Rachel's neck letting her hand rest on the brunettes shoulder and the other caress her cheek as they kissed.

Rachel trailed her hands down the hour glass of Quinn's body lifting her up against the cold tile and slipping into her.

"Oooaahh..." Quinn moaned.

"God, you're so beautiful." Rachel breathed out at the sight of water droplets falling against Quinn's golden hair down to her soft skin.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Quinn moaned tilting her head back against the tile looking up at the light as her body moved along with Rachel's.

Rachel pressed the sides of her feet against the wall trying to gain more momentum to fuck Quinn with.

"Shit!" Quinn hissed dropping her head as she let go of the young running back to hold onto the shower heads on either side of her.

"Fuck Quinn, you're so fucking tight." Rachel whispered with her face in between Quinn's breasts licking and sucking each one of them.

"Hmmm...Harder...Ohhhh God!" Quinn moaned feeling Rachel's hard cock slam upward into her making her shudder, and let go of the shower heads and latch onto Rachel.

"Shit, you're close...Huh? Baby." Rachel husked by Quinn's ear.

"Yes! Oh God, yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes...Oh God Rachel!" Quinn shouted at the top of her lungs.

They both stood there still attached as one until Rachel felt like she was going to drop the blonde. She gently put Quinn down and watched as the blonde kissed her softly and started to wash away every ache on her body.


	7. If It Means Alot To You

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

**Okay so this chapter is angst filled and it most likely not the right way in medical terms but this is a AU fic and a FIC at that so I just went with it. The title didn't come to me till the end which made me think of the song by ADTR (who I love by the way) I had huge plans for this song in like two different fics since day one but I really saw it as a title for this one...So if you do read any of my other stories you might find this song later on again. Anywho done with my note of a rant.**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Seven "If It Means Alot To You"**

Things for Quinn had been going great her relationship with Rachel was going great and Rachel's relationship with Charlotte was going great as well except one thing. A week after she and the brunette had (Unprotected) sex she started to feel...different. She wouldn't let Rachel anywhere near her boobs because they were so fucking sore she couldn't sleep, Quinn felt dizzy when she would work out even when she would cheer.

She knew what it was and it scared the hell out of her but Quinn would not except it. She went on like she always would in the mornings. Wake up, take vitamins, get ready for practice. That's how she went on for the next few days.

Charlotte on the other hand knew something was up. Say it was a twin thing but she could practically feel her sister's anxiety. Charlotte wanted so bad to ask what was wrong with her older sister but knew that she would come to her when she was ready.

"Hey Char?" Rachel asked softly leaning against the locker beside Charlotte's locker.

"Hmm?" Charlotte answered looking for her text book for her next class.

"What's wrong with Q? I keep trying to talk to her but she's been avoiding me...Like seriously I saw her earlier but she acted as if I didn't exist, _and _she didn't want to ride with me to practice...Is she mad at me?" Rachel asked frowning.

"I don't know she hasn't been speaking a lot lately...Don't worry sweetie I'll talk to her later." Charlotte replied.

"Alright...Do you want to go out on a date tonight?" Rachel asked slightly smiling.

"Of course." Charlotte smiled kissing Rachel's cheek softly.

* * *

><p>After Charlotte had a sweet date with Rachel she came home to find her sister pacing around in her room.<p>

"I think we should go on birth control." Quinn said bluntly.

"Okay?" Charlotte nodded still confused. "Why?"

"Well you and I have painful periods and were not only in a relationship with a girl but a girl with a dick. So I found the perfect birth control, it takes away periods, increases sex drive and has a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that we will not get pregnant!...It's perfect char." Quinn explained.

Charlotte noticed how jumpy her sister was and knew she was lying to her. "Okay how are we suppose to get it when mom thinks Rachel has a vagina?"

"...We'll tell her that our periods hurt so much and that this is the only way to stop them! It is partly true."

Charlotte sighed her sister wasn't going to tell her so she nodded and later on she and Quinn told their mother who was more than happy to help them.

* * *

><p>As both blonde's waited in their own different rooms Charlotte agreed to everything and was out very fast. Quinn didn't. She waited right in front of Quinn's door listening intently.<p>

"Now I must warn you this birth control increases your sex drive, but it can only prevent 99.9 percentile of you getting pregnant, it does not prevent STD's, and it could prevent you from having kids further down the line." the doctor warned.

"Out of how many?" Quinn asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry?" the doctor asked.

"Out of how many women can not have kids after getting off of it?" Quinn asked warily.

"Three out of ten." she explained.

"...Okay." Quinn said softly.

"So you still want it?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn nodded.

Charlotte started to think maybe her sister wasn't lying to her until a nurse pushed passed her and entered the room.

"Doctor?" the nurse called out.

"Yes Carla?"

Neither twin could make out what the other said until the doctor said softly. "Ms Fabray have you had unprotected sexual intercourse recently?"

"..."

"Please don't lie to us Quinn." the doctor said softly.

"Yes." Charlotte's heart dropped a little hearing her twin sound so broken and sad.

"Apparently your tests came back and it seems you were pregnant, but...You had a miscarriage."

Charlotte opened the door and walked hastily to her sister who was frozen with a tear running down her cheek.

"I am deeply sorry...Did you wake up with blood at all?"

Quinn nodded slowly.

"Have you taken any pills recently?" the doctor asked.

"Her vitamins in the morning." Charlotte responded for her.

"That may have been the cause of the miscarriage but if you want we can run some tests to see if-"

"No." Quinn stated firmly.

The doctor and nurse nodded.

"Do you have to perform surgery or anything?" Charlotte asked.

"No. Since it was so early she doesn't need to...She bled out already." the doctor answered.

"...You still want the shot correct?" The nurse asked softly.

"Yes." Quinn replied.

As soon as the nurse and doctor nodded and left the scene Quinn cried. "Please don't tell Rachel! You can't tell her. You just can't!"

"Quinn calm down...Now why can't we tell her?" Charlotte asked softly.

"Because if she finds out that I..." Quinn had tears streaming down her face. "That I killed our baby she'll never forgive me."

"Quinn, you did not kill your child." Charlotte stated firmly.

"Yes I did! I did!" Quinn took in a deep breath sobbing it out as she said. "I knew I was pregnant! I could feel all the symptoms but I was scared!...Rachel's not ready for that kind of commitment and neither am I. She has her whole future ahead of her, and so do I...I took my vitamins because I didn't want to deal with it!"

Charlotte was shocked all she could do was take her sister in her arms and rub her back.

"Please don't tell Rachel! Please Charlie!" Quinn choked.

Charlotte hadn't heard Quinn cry in this way since Quinn broke their dad's bottle of Brandy.

"Shh Calm down Quinnie...It'll be okay no one has to know. You can tell Rachel when you're ready." Charlotte said softly rocking her sister back and forth.

That night Charlotte held Quinn has she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel saw Quinn at her locker and quickly walked too her.<p>

"Hey Q."

"He-Hey." Quinn gave her girlfriend a weak smile.

"Did I do something wrong Q? Cause I have been racking my brain and going through everything I have done in the past couple of days to make you mad at me."

"No, no you didn't do anything baby." Quinn said softly turning her full attention to her girlfriend.

"Well, something is bothering you and I want to know what it is...You do know you can come to me about anything right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course...I just...I just had a rough time and just wanted to be alone for a while. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out, I know if you would have done the same thing to me I would have been livid...and crushed." Quinn chuckled at the last part. Her heart still hurt from losing her baby, but if not telling Rachel meant that the brunette would still be with her and not have to go through the pain then so be it.

"You want to talk about it?" Rachel asked sincerely.

"No." Quinn said making herself smile. "It's done it's in the past."

"Nothing really stays in the past Q...It always comes back." Rachel said back.

"..."

"Look how about you and I have a romantic date at my place and then well snuggle while we watch movies." Rachel suggested.

"Awwww!" Some random hockey player mocked.

Rachel turned her head in snap glaring at the guy who literally shudder. "Shut up!" Rachel growled then looked at the boy's slushy in hand and gave him a look that said. "Slushy yourself."

"Do it." Rachel said firmly. "Wait! Q did you want to do it?"

Quinn contemplated it then shook her head. "No."

"Alright...Do it!" Rachel shouted at the boy making him slushy himself. "Now you know never to do that again, now go wash yourself you look like someone puked all over you. come babe lets go."

When Rachel led Quinn into her mansion she asked. "So do you want me to cook first or-"

"I just want you to hold me." Quinn interjected.

Rachel smiled leading her up to her bedroom giving Quinn some sweats and a shirt, the remote and her body for snuggling.

"Hey Q?" Rachel called out while watching the Discovery channel.

"Yeah?"

"You know you mean alot to me..." Rachel raised her head looking down at her girlfriend. "Right?"

Quinn gave her a lopsided smile as she let her hand caress Rachel's cheek. "Yes...You mean a lot to me too."

**A/N: I'm pulling a Glee move here. No Quinn will not tell Rachel until later, later on. Don't worry it will have a point later down the road, and after this fic it will get back to NC17 stuff and some fluff. Also if you have prompts share and I will see what I can do. I already have at least 3 done and 1 in my head.**


	8. Hold Me Tight

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

**Just a little bit of random fluff :)**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Eight "Hold Me Tight"**

"Hey baby." Rachel smiled walking up to Charlotte.

"Hi!" Charlotte beamed.

"Baby this whole school has been saying that I favor Q more than you and they are very wrong. I like both of you, I think it was just cause Quinn has been acting so weird lately and I have been trying to make her feel better...I swear being with that girl emotionally is like going out blind. Anyways back to the point, I was thinking that you and I could sing a song together. I know I have been neglecting you by trying to make Quinn feel better even though I have no idea what the hell she's so down about...Sorry anyways I just want you to know I favor no twin more. I like you both very much equally."

"I love it when you ramble on in paragraphs when you're nervous." Charlotte giggled at a blushing Rachel.

"Is that a yes?" Rachel asked sheepishly.

"Of course it's a yes," Charlotte grinned shutting her locker handing her books to Rachel. "but I get to pick the song."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:( Bold is for both **_italic is for Charlotte._**) **

Charlotte ran to Rachel feeling the brunettes arms encircle around her waist. Charlotte wore a yellow summer dress with her hair cascading down in waves.

_**It feels so right now, hold me tight,**_

Rachel twirled Charlotte around in her arms kissing her neck softly.

_Tell me I'm the only one,_

Charlotte got out of Rachel's grasp pushing the brunette back with her pointing finger.

_**And then I might,**_

Rachel grinned taking the blonde in her arms once again smiling as she swayed with Charlie.

_Never be the lonely one._

The glee kids were smiling at the happy couple swaying in their seats.

_So **hold me tight,**_

Rachel lifted Charlotte in her arms bridal style spinning them around in circles.

_**tonight, tonight,**_

_**It's you,**_

_**You you you.**_

The couples of New Directions stood up. The girls running to the middle with Charlotte dancing together. The guys including Rachel doing their own thing.

_**Hold me tight,**_

_Let me go on loving you,_

_**Tonight tonight,**_

_Making love to only you,_

Charlotte beamed finding her girlfriend spin Quinn around and gently sit her back down. Quinn smiled dreamily watching everyone dance.

_So** hold me tight,**_

_**tonight, tonight,**_

Charlotte found Rachel feeling her strong hands hold her waist and spin her around again.

_**It's you,**_

_**You you you.**_

Rachel slowed down.

_Don't know what it means to hold you tight,_

Rachel set Charlotte down.

_Being here alone tonight with you,_

The couple grinned at each other and pulled Quinn in the dance with them.

_**It feels so right now.**_

_**Hold me tight,**_

_Tell me I'm the only one,_

_**And then I might,**_

_Never be the only one,_

Rachel spun the two girls out and spun them back.

_**So hold me tight,**_

_**tonight, tonight,**_

_**It's you,**_

_**You you you.**_

Everyone smiled and kissed with their significant others.

"Come on ladies lets go play at the park." Rachel smiled leading them out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Higher Rach, higher!" the twins called out as Rachel ran back and forth pushing them both on the swings.<p>

"Rach swing with us!" Charlotte beamed.

Rachel sat down on the middle one and began to bring her legs back and forth swinging higher and higher.

"We lift off in ten!" Quinn shouted to the other two.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!.." Rachel called out as Charlotte echoed. "Three! Two!"

"One!" they all shouted jumping off the swings and landing in a huddle.

"Oohhhh...Never again." Rachel groaned rolling from her side to her back.

Both twins giggled non stop they hadn't felt like kids in years.

"Let's go on the slide now!" Charlotte hopped up. "Rachel come on! You have to slide with me!"

"Uhhg, you both will be the death of me." Rachel groaned making Quinn laugh.

"Come on grandma lets slide!" Quinn giggled helping Rachel up.

"Grandma? Ohhh you're gonna get." Rachel smirked.

"Ahhhh!" Quinn squealed laughing as she ran away from Rachel.

Quinn sprinted to the jungle gym trying to climb up to the slide with Charlotte but Rachel caught her by her waist and lifted her back down. Quinn stopped giggling and looked into Rachel's eyes. Her girlfriends eyes. No, her baby daddy's eyes.

"What?" Rachel laughed.

"Nothing." Quinn smiled softly.

"Rachel! Slide? Now!" Charlotte shouted.

"Excuse me Quinn." Rachel said pushing the blonde aside. "Hotness before beauty."

Quinn laughed hitting Rachel on her back.

The brunette sat behind Charlotte holding her waist as Quinn laid her head against Rachel's back.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" they all exclaimed.

When they reached the bottom they were laughing so hard they were blissfully unaware of the group of small children staring at them like they had a second head.

"Well hi!" Rachel beamed.

"Hi!" Some of them smiled.

"Do-Do you guys wanna play tag with us?" a little dirty blonde headed boy ask wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Well I would love too! What about you two ladies?" Rachel asked looking down at Charlotte and back at Quinn.

"Sure!" they shrugged.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked the dirty blonde headed boy.

"Jack." he said softly growing shy.

"And yours?" Rachel asked the boy right behind him who she believed was Jack's brother.

"Seth, I'm seven and Jack's five." he smiled.

"And who are the rest of you?" Charlotte asked smiling at the rest of the kids.

"I'm Margo I'm nine." the black headed girl said. "And these are my sisters-"

"Edith, I'm eight." a girl with a toboggan said calmly.

"And I'm Agnes!" a little girl beamed jumping up. "I'm five too!"

Quinn watched as Rachel's face showed nothing but love.

"I'm the Green Lantern!" a boy with a green face mask no older than nine puffed out his chest.

"No way! Really?" Rachel gasped. "Dude that's so cool!"

"Yeah, and I have a ring too!" the boy grinned.

"He's not really the Green Lantern." another boy called out.

"Hmm...I don't know...I mean he has a ring, and a cape." Rachel said getting off the slide.

"Are you the Green Lanterns brother?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I'm Douglas." the boy said.

"Dougie?" Rachel asked.

"No, Douglas."

"So then your theme song isn't..." Rachel began to sing and dance making the kids laugh. "Teach me how to Dougie, Teach me how to Dougie, Teach me how to Dougie, Teach me how to Dougie, All girls love me, All my, all my girls love me, All my girls love me, You ain't messin with my Dougie!"

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend as Charlotte doubled over with laughter.

"No." Douglas smiled.

"No?"

The boy blushed shaking his head 'no'.

"Well I think it would be! can I call you Dougie?"

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Can you teach me how to Dougie?" Douglas smiled hop fully.

"Me too!" all the kids asked.

"Douglas! David it's time to come home!" a woman shouted from her door.

"Aww mom!" the Green Lantern called out. "I told you to call me Green Lantern!"

"Now David!" the woman called out.

"Aww mom can we play just a little bit longer! We were just gonna play with-"

"Rachel."

"Charlie."

"Quinn."

"Charlie, Quinn, and Rachel!" the little boy whined.

"Fine but only one more hour!"

"Yes!" the boys hissed.

After Rachel taught the kids how to Dougie they all played tag which turned into supervillians and superheros.

The kids kept changing Rachel from the Joker to Supergirl.

"I got you!" Charlotte laughed picking up Jack and Agnes spinning them around.

"Ahhhh!" the two kids squealed. "Rachel help us!" the kids cried out.

Quinn laughed sitting on a bench watching Rachel running toward them with a red cape David (Green Lantern) brought for her.

"Yay!" the kids cheered as Rachel lifted the two kids on her back and one in her arms and ran them to the jungle gym.

"Oh no! Someone save me!" Charlotte cried out as two kids held her legs.

"I'll save you!" Rachel called out running toward her and lifting her up in her arms.

"My hero!" Charlotte said beaming.

"Shouldn't the hero get a kiss?" Rachel questioned.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Some of the kids chanted.

"No don't do it Super Girl they have cooties!" Green Lantern covered his eyes.

Rachel smiled as Charlotte cupped Rachel's neck bringing her to her lips.

"Ew!" David booed.

"Yay!" the other kids cheered.

Once Rachel set Charlotte down the blonde walked over to her sister.

"Hey." Charlie smiled.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"...She would have been a great parent." Quinn wavered quickly wiping her eye. Charlotte looked at what her sister was looking at. It was Rachel playing with the kids. Making them laugh and twirling them around

"Quinn-" Charlotte sighed.

"We haven't had sex in a while." Quinn interrupted.

"Well that makes sense you just lost a baby."

"A baby that I killed."

"Quinn you have got to stop doing that. It's in the past now. Forget about it."

"Rachel said nothing stays in the past that everything comes back up eventually."

"Well then tell her when you're ready...Quinn you are both only seventeen. Neither of you are ready for a kid." Charlotte said.

"I bet we would have been ready...Look how happy she is. Look at how those kids see her."

"Quinn! Stop it! Let it go! The baby wasn't even a fetus yet okay so let it go."

Quinn nodded slowly wondering what hers and Rachel's child would have looked like.

"Hey!" Rachel beamed.

"Where are the kids?" Quinn asked.

"They had to go home." Rachel frowned.

"You really liked those kids huh?" Quinn smiled.

"I love kids Q...They see the world in a different light then we do, and soon they will forget what it was like to just have fun. Being a kid rocks." Rachel sighed.

"Well then lets go have some ice cream." Charlotte smiled.

"Can I put gummy bears on mine?" Rachel asked smiling as she helped the twins to their feet.

"Yes, but only if you kiss me first." Charlotte challenged.

"Yuck!" Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"Ohh then no kisses for a week." Charlotte laughed.

"Just kidding!" Rachel smiled leaning in.

"Yeah." Charlotte laughed.

"Come on Q lets go." Rachel held out her hand.

"Alright but I get sprinkles on mine."


	9. I Missed You

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

**Just a little bit of smut ;} the next chapter will be some Charlie and Rachel fluff and then after that will be a super long double smut so keep your eyes peeled.**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Nine "I Missed You"**

"Q, I'm bored. Play with me." Rachel said watching Quinn do her science homework. "You wanna go to the movies or something?...What about the park?"

Quinn looked up from her work raising her eyebrow. "But Charlotte isn't here."

"So? That doesn't mean _we_ can't do anything, I mean we fuck by ourselves...right?" Rachel asked leaning Quinn further and further back.

"Right." she whispered feeling her skin tingle at Rachel sucking right below her ear. As soon as Rachel's hands began to roam, Quinn stopped her. She noticed how Rachel didn't get sigh or get all huffy because she stopped them yet again, but then again Rachel never pressured her.

"My moms here, put some music so she won't hear us."

Rachel grinned and hopped up and off the bed putting on _Don't Think by The Chemical Brothers. _Quinn switched off the lights and turned the disco lamp on that she had gotten as a kid. Rachel turned around to Quinn who husked in her ear. "Dance with me." The two danced and laughed till Quinn brought Rachel in a kiss which turned into stripping one another of their clothing.

Rachel lowered Quinn down then reached down to grab one of her new condoms she bought.

"Fuck!" she grumbled.

"What?" Quinn panted.

"I forgot to bring the new condoms I bought!" she berated herself.

"It's okay." Quinn stated pulling Rachel back in.

Rachel pulled away. "But what if I get you pregnant, Q?"

Quinn froze but laughed it off. "Rachel baby it's okay to do it every once in a while. That's why Charlie and I got birth control."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes...Now, don't you want to cum inside me?" Quinn husked making Rachel squeeze her eyes shut. "Huh?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Rachel breathed out diving in but Quinn moved.

"Yes, what?" she asked.

"..."

"Say it Rachel."

"Yes, Quinn. I want to cum inside you. I want it dripping down your juicy, juicy thighs." With that Rachel entered Quinn making the blonde moan.

The two rocked against each other pulling the other deeper and deeper.

Rachel stopped and husked in Quinn's ear. "Flip over baby I want to feel your ass."

Quinn smirked and rolled over letting Rachel tangle their legs as they began to do the worm.

"Ohhh...Fuck!" Quinn hissed raising her ass in the air.

Rachel took the hint and got on her knees seeing Quinn with her ass in the air. The brunette entered the blonde banging her so hard the hazel eye beauty had her face against the mattress.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Quinn screamed cumming as Rachel curved her body into her girlfriend letting Quinn get off first.

Rachel quickly flipped them over letting one hand rub off Quinn and the other bringing her in for a kiss.

"Ohh fuck! sshhiitt Rachel!" Quinn panted.

"Come on baby cum for me again." Rachel panted.

Soon both of them froze taking it slow. Quinn felt Rachel tense and knew she was just about to cum too.

Quinn got up.

"Noooo, Quinn!" Rachel cried out.

"Shh baby I'm right here." Quinn smirked letting herself straddle Rachel.

"Touch yourself Q." Rachel husked looking at Quinn's protruding pink nub.

Quinn smiled down at her girlfriend and began rubbing herself slowly but firmly.

"Ohhhh...Ohhhhhh Rachel." Quinn moaned.

"Fuck Quinn!" Rachel tensed and began pumping in and out of Quinn as fast as she could.

Quinn lost her breath at yet another orgasm feeling Rachel's seed shoot into her.

Both collapsed on the bed panting.

"God, I missed that." Quinn smiled with her eyes closed still trying to catch her breath.

"I missed you." Rachel whispered rolling over to kiss Quinn. "I don't know what happened to you Q, but I hope one day you can tell me." Rachel said softly brushing Quinn's hair.

"Me too." Quinn whispered caressing the brunettes cheek. "Me too."


	10. Killer Whales and Sharks

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

**Just a little bit of fluffyness ;}**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Ten "Killer Whales and Sharks"**

"Hey Tina have you seen Rachel today? She usually comes by my locker before first period starts." Charlotte asked the Asian goth.

"No, I haven't." Tina frowned. "Sorry Charlie...No pun intended." Tina giggled and walked away.

Charlotte sighed as she started walking to her next class but felt two arms wrap around her mid section.

"Oh my gosh Rach, you scared me!" Charlotte laughed feeling Rachel peck her cheek.

"You look cute today. As you do everyday." Rachel smiled stepping closer to her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Charlotte smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"It's actually pretty perfect for what I have in store for you." Rachel smirked standing back.

Charlotte gave her a questioning look, and looked down at her attire. She had on her black boots that her mother said she better wear all the time because of how expensive they were. Her black skinny jeans, T-shirt, and gray cardigan with her hair braided to the side and a headband stabling her bangs.

Rachel laughed and tugged her hand. "Come on baby we gotta go."

* * *

><p>"Rach, where are we going?" Charlotte giggled as Rachel drove on in silence.<p>

"It's a surprise!" Rachel grinned kissing Charlotte softly at the stop light.

Five minutes later Rachel pulled up in a parking lot.

"The ice rink?" Charlotte smiled. "Rach it's closed."

"Not for the next half hour." Rachel grinned getting out of the car to open Charlotte's.

Rachel opened the door leading Charlotte to the rink.

"How did you do this?" Charlotte smiled softly looking at her girlfriend.

"When you win a few games the town loves you." Rachel chuckled

"Here." Rachel said handing Charlotte her skates.

"You even brought my old skates." Charlotte giggled taking them and sitting on a bench. "Wait...Where are yours?"

"Ohh noo." Rachel laughed. "I play on the ground not deathly frozen ice."

"Rach, come on you have to skate with me!" Charlotte whined.

"No way what if those blades cut through the shoe and it slices my foot open? Besides I don't even know how to skate." Rachel said leaning against a table.

"That's impossible Rachel and if you think that about ice skates then why don't you think that about cleats?"

"Nothings impossible Char...except that." Rachel stated.

"Ugh, you're being impossible." Charlotte said standing up.

"I brought you here to see how you look skating." Rachel said smiling. "Come on show me"

"I will but after, you have to skate with me." Charlotte said firmly.

"...Fine! Alright Deal." Rachel grinned.

Rachel helped Charlotte out on the ice and watched as her girlfriend slowly skated then began to slowly spin in circles till she began skating faster and faster till she jumped in the middle of the rink spinning.

Rachel watched in complete awe. The brunette could see how free and graceful Charlotte was out on the ice. She watched as the blonde span and danced on the ice for half hour till Charlotte smiled at her and made her get skates.

* * *

><p>"Rach, come on!" Charlotte chuckled pulling her girlfriend by the hand.<p>

"I don't know Char...What if I get hurt and can't play Friday night?" Rachel questioned.

"You won't, now come on you promised!" Charlotte pouted.

Rachel sighed and gently let herself on the ice.

Charlotte held both her hands smiling as Rachel wobbled.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked seeing Rachel stare intently at the ice.

"What if a killer whale eats me?" Rachel asked.

"We're in Ohio, Rachel. Where has that even happened?" Charlotte scoffed.

"Uhh in Antarctica, Alaska..."

"And?" Charlotte urged still leading Rachel slowly around the rink.

"...In my dreams." Rachel gulped. "I don't know why baby! It's weird! During the Discovery Channels: Shark Week I always have shark dreams for at least a week and none of them ever eat me! But Killer Whales always try too!"

"Well I can promise you that will never happen." Charlotte said now standing side by side with Rachel who was now skating on her on just holding Charlotte's hand.

"Whoa! Whoa I'm skating!" Rachel laughed looking down.

Charlotte laughed and kissed Rachel's cheek making Rachel lose her footing and fall down with Charlotte on top of her.

"Ugh! Ouch!" Rachel groaned arching her back.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Charlotte giggled.

"You think this is funny?" Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"A little." Charlotte laughed again. "Come on let's go have some hot coco and lay by the fire."

* * *

><p>One they got to Charlotte's house all thoughts of drinking the rest of their hot chocolate vanished as soon as they remembered that Charlotte's mom and twin sister wouldn't be home until six.<p>

"Ahhhh..." Charlotte hissed gripping Rachel's back.

Rachel held Charlotte's thigh to her side as she moved in and out of Charlotte slowly, while the other arm laid under the blonde's head.

"Shit Char." Rachel gasped, both girls where so close.

The brunette reached around Charlotte's thigh to the bunddle of nerves begging to be touched.

"Ahhhhhhh ohhhhhh..." the blonde gasped, mumbling. "Faster."

Rachel did as told till they both tumbled into utter bliss. The brunette kissed Charlotte's neck to her lips smiling as she breathed out. "Maybe I should take you ice skating more often."

Charlotte giggled pecking Rachel's lips once more.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Charlotte were both still naked together, Rachel was holding Charlotte kissing her shoulders as Charlotte played with the brunette's hands. But once they heard a car pull up in the drive way they both dived for their clothes.<p>

"Shit! I thought you said your mom doesn't get home till six." Rachel said putting on her jeans.

"I thought she was too!" Charlotte responded quickly throwing on her clothes and putting the sheets in the hamper.

The door was fiddled with when Rachel dove in the closet.

"Charlie, I'm home!" Judy shouted setting her things down.

"Hey mom." Charlotte smiled walking in the living room from the bathroom.

"Hi sweetie." Judy smiled pecking Charlotte on the cheek. "Hello Rachel! Would you to stay for dinner?"

Charlotte froze stuttering as Rachel came out of the closet.

"Hello Mrs Fabray, I would love too." Rachel said softly as her cheeks reddened.

"Please Rachel! Call me Judy!" the older blonde beamed.

Soon they all began laughing together.

"So Judy would you like help with cooking dinner?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Sure!" Judy brightened.

"The closet Rachel? Really?" Charlotte chided.

"It was the closest place." Rachel shrugged. "So Judy how did you know I was here?"

"Oh please! When are you not here?" Judy laughed. "But I like you being here it feels...warmer." she smiled.

Rachel beamed she felt like she was beginning to be apart of the family. A loving family.


	11. Purple Haze and Baby Dolls

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

***WARNING!* A giant chapter of nothing but smut! A little drugs as well.**

**Sorry about the inconvenience earlier :/ I took it off because I didn't have break lines and then I couldn't fix it cause I was at work and my phone wouldn't let me but here it is! It took me months to finish it so I hope you like it. **

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Eleven "Purple Haze and Baby Dolls"**

"Oh Come on Q!" Rachel whined to her girlfriend.

Charlotte stopped at the corner listening to her girlfriend and sister argue. They had been doing that for the past two days.

"NO." Quinn said firmly taking a book out of her locker.

"Babe!" Rachel whined.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn looked at a passing student sending him a death glare before lowering her voice. "I am not making a sex tape with you."

"But _babe_ your going to be gone for two whole weeks!" Rachel complained.

"Okay first of all it's one week and second no! Besides you'll have Charlie." Quinn stated.

"So?" Rachel scoffed.

Charlotte felt her heart drop as Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"...That didn't come out right...Oh come on babe you know I didn't mean it in that way, I love being with Charlotte. It's just that you and Charlotte are completely different, and you know it."

"Explain." Quinn asked shutting her locker.

"You have a nasal voice, Charlotte doesn't."

"Hey! That was only because I was hit on the nose when I was younger!" Quinn glared at the running back.

"You're more temperamental,"

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"and you have that weird outie belly button thing,"

"If you're still trying to convince me it's not working." Quinn glared.

"and," Rachel looked over Quinn's shoulder and behind her own before lowering her voice to almost a whisper. "you like it rough." Quinn blushed remembering hers and Rachel's rough sex moments. "And well Charlotte likes it...on a _bed_."

Quinn couldn't hide her smile laughing softly.

"I mean don't get me wrong babe, I love having sensual sex with her. It's just sometimes I just want a good fuck."

Quinn's smile faded. "So what? I don't get sensual sex too, only Charlie? So when you just want a good fuck you come to me?"

"No! No, not at all! I love sensual sex with you!" Rachel's heart started beating frantically.

"Shhh!" Quinn laughed looking around. "Baby, I was just playing with you."

"...So then you'll make one with me?" Rachel asked smiling as she raised her eyebrow.

Quinn sighed rolling her eyes. "Alright fine, but I get to pick what were going to roll play."

"Yes!" Rachel fist pumped.

"Come on you big dork." Quinn sighed hooking her finger beneath Rachel's shirt leading her down the hall.

"I do have a really big dick." Rachel smirked.

"I said dork."

"Oh." Rachel dimmed.

Quinn smiled rolling her eyes taking the football captains hand. "But you do have a big dick."

"I do huh?" Rachel beamed.

Quinn rolled her eyes but she just couldn't help but smile. "God your cocky."

Rachel just smiled and chuckled at the word causing Quinn to punch her on the arm.

Charlotte stepped around the corner and headed to class thinking of ways to make Rachel see that she wasn't breakable.

* * *

><p>"Okay sweetness what are we roll playing tonight?" Rachel smirked after she fixed the tri pod that held the camera.<p>

"Go put this on first." Quinn smirked handing Rachel a hanger of what she guessed were clothes but they were covered and a brown bag.

The brunette raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked into the bathroom unzipping the cover.

"What?" Rachel whispered to herself. The brunettes eyes slightly widened at the label. It was a silver men's Armani suit. Complete with a matching tie and black suspenders.

Rachel arched her eyebrow turning to the brown bag taking out all of it's contents one by one.

A black pair of long toed Gucci men's dress shoes along with black dress socks. A silver pair of cuff links, a black fedora with yellow and blue feathers on the side, and last but not least a white handkerchief.

Rachel sighed shaking her head if this is what her girl wanted then alright.

* * *

><p>"Quinn was this what I was suppose to put on?" Rachel asked walking out of the bathroom looking dumbstruck seeing her girlfriend in black little number from Victoria Secret.<p>

Rachel's eyes traveled up from the heels on Quinn's feet, up her long, long toned legs. The curve of her perfect ass, the arch of her back to the curl of her hair that splayed against her back.

"Whoa..." Rachel let out.

"Hi." Quinn smirked softly. "You had a question."

"I did? Oh right!" Rachel cleared her throat. "Am I wearing the right thing?"

"Hmhm." Quinn said walking to her ipod dock to set the mood.

"What are we roll playing to? Mobster meets hooker?" Rachel asked looking at her clothes.

"Does this look like what a hooker would wear?" Quinn asked arching her eye brow. "Don't answer that!"

"So who are we?" Rachel asked.

"You're rich and you want to bang the stripper but you can't touch." Quinn explained.

"Ohhhh sweet." Rachel grinned. "Wait where did you get these?" Rachel asked looking down at her suit.

"Kurt, now go back out the door and when you come in you're Luke and I'm Peyton."

"One Tree Hill? Really?" Rachel snorted.

"What? I always knew Leyton would end up together." Quinn shrugged.

"It should have been Brooke." Rachel said simply.

"What?" Quinn snapped.

"They we're both blonde's who looked like they were related." Rachel answered.

"You know what I don't have time for this go outside!" Quinn pointed to the door.

"Can't I just be Rachel and you be Quinn? I wanna be with you not Peyton!" Rachel laughed at the end. "No pun intended babe but did you get it?"

Quinn shook her head laughing. "Okay, alright, fine."

Rachel smiled as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>A minute later Quinn opened the door leading Rachel to the chair in the middle of the room. The blonde let her hands rest against the brunettes chest pushing her down on the chair. Rachel looked around the room as Quinn took off her dress jacket. The camera was in the perfect spot, the lights were off only with Quinn's disco ball on and right on cue <em>Purple Haze <em>by _Jimi Hendrix _began playing.

Rachel licked her lips looking at her girlfriend while she rolled up her sleeves. Quinn turned around and turned back around holding a blunt in between her index finger and thumb.

Quinn looked down at her girlfriend with a soft smirk playing on her lips an slipped the blunt in between Rachel's lips. The brunette was still out of it seeing her girlfriend looking so sexy. The blonde lite the bud watching as Rachel let her thumb and index finger rotate it around before inhaling.

With that Quinn put the lighter away and began slowly swaying her hips to the beat.

Rachel slowly exhaled while watching Quinn dance; the smoke was pouring from her lips and nose.

_Purple haze all in my brain_

Quinn looked down at her girlfriend before turning around letting the running back get a good look at her ass.

_Lately things just don't seem the same_

A_ctin' funny, but I don't know why_

Quinn laid down between Rachel's parted thighs making the brunette remove the bud from her mouth and began rubbing up against her.

Rachel let her head lay against the chair feeling her member grow when Quinn let out a soft moan by her ear.

_'Scuse me while I kiss the sky_

Quinn smirked sitting up and wiggling her self deeper into Rachel.

_Purple haze all around_

_Don't know if I'm comin' up or down_

Rachel groaned feeling Quinn take her free hand and move it to her thigh allowing her to touch her. Rachel took advantage and squeezed Quinn's thigh.

With her free hand the brunette took the joint to her lips once more inhaling deeply while her other hand roamed up from the blonde's thigh up the lace to Quinn's jaw moving it to her own lips. Rachel exhaled in Quinn's mouth.

_Am I happy or in misery?_

Quinn broke the kiss slowly blowing the smoke in Rachel's face.

_Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me!_

Rachel opened her eyes in a daze seeing nothing but those pink lips and hazel eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Rachel said softly, Quinn was surprised she could even hear it.

The blonde smiled softly putting setting the weed down in a bowl, and kissed Rachel letting her go with a smooch.

_Help me help me_

_Oh no no... no_

Quinn took Rachel's hat putting it on her self. The blonde held the front of the hat on her head while the other took Rachel's hand letting it rest on her shoulder feeling the football player's hand graze against her back while she rid the brunette's knee.

_Yeah!_

Quinn stood up and began dancing around Rachel.

_Purple haze all in my eyes_

_Don't know if it's day or night_

The blonde stopped behind Rachel biting her ear as her hands ripped open Rachel's dress shirt sending buttons everywhere.

_You've got me blowin, blowin my mind_

_Is it tomorrow or just the end of time?_

The next thing Rachel knew Quinn had maneuvered herself on Rachel's lap. The blonde could feel Rachel's appendage against her thigh. The blonde smirked and began pressing her breasts in her girlfriend's face moving up and down against her.

_No, help me aw yeah!_

Rachel let her hands go from Quinn's thigh to her ass. The brunette already fell in love with her underwear because it barely covered up Quinn but still left out a lot of skin.

_Purple haze! oh no no oh help me..._

Right when Rachel was about to put her lips on Quinn's neck the blonde pulled away slightly.

"You know I'm not suppose to mix business with pleasure, let alone have a customer touch me." Quinn whispered.

"I think were a little passed that don't you?" Rachel rasped looking down at her hands that laid on Quinn's ass, to the wetness seeping through Quinn's lingerie. "I can practically smell you!" Rachel hissed. "You want me..." The brunette said softly caressing Quinn's cheek. "Don't you?"

Quinn's eyes fluttered closed trying to control the urge to rip off all of their clothes and just go at it like wild animals.

"Say it. Say you want me." Rachel said gripping Quinn's chin.

"I want you." Quinn breathed out feeling herself drip out more. "I want your cock so bad Rachel." The blonde said letting her hands tangle themselves in the loose strands of Rachel's hair tugging the brunette to her lips.

Rachel lifted off the chair carrying Quinn to the edge of her bed.

While the blonde took off her garter belt and removed her lacy underwear Rachel, unbuckled her dress pants taking them off along with the socks and shoes.

"Leave the suspenders on." Quinn demanded.

Rachel quickly hooked them on her briefs and said. "Re-hook your garter and keep the heels."

Quinn gave her a open mouth smirk saying. "It's gonna hurt your back."

"I won't even notice." Rachel leered.

"Mmmhmmhmmm..." Quinn hummed pulling out Rachel's member slowly licking around it causing the running back to hiss out.

Rachel wrapped Quinn's hair in her hand getting it out of her face.

"Aww yeaa, Q come on baby take it...Take it." Rachel groaned feeling Quinn deep throating her. "Ohh shit...Ohhh Quinn." Rachel watched as Quinn started bobbed her head back and forth. The brunette let out a moan at the soft feel of Quinn's tongue and warm mouth, and soon exploded in the blondes mouth.

"Shit Quinn come here babe." Rachel said laying Quinn down at the edge and kneeled between her legs causing Quinn to wrap them around her neck.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Quinn hummed feeling Rachel lick up her clit. She hissed feeling Rachel pushing her tongue inside her. She writhed against the bed clutching the seats in her hands.

Rachel finally stop once she made Quinn cum she lifted the blonde's leg on her shoulder and pushed her dick inside of her.

Quinn quickly lifted up a little with her hands behind her head to meet Rachel half way. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh Rachel!" Quinn moaned feeling Rachel pull in out.

"Fuck me hard and fast baby I want it so bad Rachel please!" Quinn begged tears of frustration falling.

Rachel stopped earning a groan from Quinn as she spread out the blonde's legs. Quinn held on to the back wall steadying her self as Rachel pounded into her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhh fuuuuckk Rachel!" Quinn moaned rubbing her clit furiously.

"I'm close." Rachel groaned.

"Me...Too." Quinn panted.

Rachel looked down at Quinn's glistening pussy eat her dick one last time before they both came.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." Both Quinn and Rachel breathed out from feeling the other cum.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Rachel laughed falling to the floor.<p>

"Kurt's gonna kill me for wrecking his clothes." Quinn smiled giggling as she brushed the hair that stuck to Rachel's forehead away.

"Oh man I can't even imagine how angry he is going to be." Rachel laughed. "Wait how did you find weed? I didn't even know you smoked weed."

"I don't, but I saw a Sandy selling it and I figured it would be a great prop." Quinn shurgged.

"Well it was." Rachel smirked.

"Mmm..." Quinn hummed letting her hand graze Rachel's abs. "Again?"

"Again? Woman are you crazy? I bet the next time I cum all that will come out will be a red flag saying 'Empty'."

Quinn laughed against Rachel's neck bringing her into a kiss.

"Maybe one more time?" Rachel shrugged.

"Yeah." Quinn smirked bringing Rachel's neck to her.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna miss you." Rachel said hugging Quinn against her.<p>

"I'm gonna miss you too." Quinn smiled kissing Rachel softly before saying goodbye to her sister and mother. "I'll see you all in a week."

"Fabray move it come on!" Sue yelled.

* * *

><p>Charlotte turned on her computer calling Quinn on Skype.<p>

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I want to make a sex tape with Rachel."

"Okay?" Quinn laughed through the web cam.

"How do I come about doing that?" Charlotte asked.

Quinn started laughing so hard the web cam was shaking. "I don't know, surprise her!"

"What do you think she would think about pigtails?"

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows together. "Rachel's not that freaky sis."

"What? No, I meant for my hair!"

"Ohhh!" Quinn laughed and shrugged. "Go for it but if you do decide to go on the whole school girl thing don't dress up too slutty cause that's a huge turn off for Rachel, and try either dressing up in _Hermione Granger's_ outfit, _Baby Doll _from _Sucker Punch_ or in argyle. She's got a weird fetish with argyle."

"Okay, thank you sis." Charlotte thanked.

"Now my I ask you why you want to make a sex tape?" Quinn chuckled.

"I'm tired of Rachel treating me like a baby doll."

"She doesn't treat you like a baby doll, you're just not courageous enough to make a move."

"She calls me baby and you babe."

"Okay so not true she called you babe the other day."

"Yeah, cause she thought I was you."

"Whatever she calls her dads, dad and daddy. Well now it's dad or pops."

"I'm leaving now goodnight." Charlotte sighed.

"Nighty night, hope you have a sweet fuck tonight." Quinn smirked evilly as Charlotte rolled her eyes and shut her laptop.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte?" Rachel squinted at the early morning light as the sight of her girlfriend in pigtails, knee highs, high-heels, and a sailor out fit.<p>

"Hi." she said back.

"Baby, what-what are you-" Charlotte put two fingers against Rachel's lips.

"I'm tired of you thinking I'm some porcelain doll that you can't play with." Charlotte straddled Rachel kissing her already bare chest. "I want us to make a sex tape too." the blonde whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Really?" Rachel asked tilting her head back to see Charlotte's face.

"Really, really." Charlotte repeated leaning down for a kiss but Rachel chuckled. "What?"

"It's just that you don't want me to treat you like a doll but your dressed as _Baby Doll_?"

Charlotte smiled shyly. "I know I thought it would be fitting."

"Well you thought right." Rachel smirked pulling the gorgeous blonde down for a kiss..

* * *

><p>Soon all of Charlotte's clothes were scattered except her knee highs.<p>

"Ahh..." Rachel hissed watching through the camera as Charlotte rode her dick perfectly. The blonde let her arms hold her up as she arched backwards.

"Ahhhhhhh...hmmm...ohhhh.." Charlotte hissed moaning throwing her head back feeling the girth inside her.

Rachel zoomed out catching Charlotte shutting her eyes as she rolled her head back and forth. The brunette reached out rubbing the blonde's very swollen clit causing the girl to moan and ride a little faster.

The brown haired running back groaned feeling the blonde tighten up around her, spilling more of her wetness.

"Ohh..." Charlotte moaned sitting up by holding Rachel's knees.

Rachel zoomed in a little on Charlotte's glistening pussy.

"Fuck yeah, look at that tight fuckin' pussy." Rachel whispered to the camera seeing the blonde's juices trickle over her huge cock. "Fuckin' wet!"

Charlotte spread her legs a little wider riding on the tip of Rachel's shaft.

"Oh my gosh, that feels so good." Rachel hissed at the feeling. "That feels _so_ good." Rachel zoomed out more as Charlotte slowly let Rachel all the way in.

"Hmm hmhm, I know what you like." Charlotte groaned chuckling.

"You know what I like?" Rachel asked smirking.

"Hm hm." Charlotte hummed smirking as she watched herself ride up and down on Rachel's tip then slowly let herself all the way down.

Both girls breathed out at the sensation making Charlotte chuckle.

Charlotte positioned herself back to being a crab and started riding faster and faster.

"Ahhhh...Ohhh, you feel soo good." Charlotte moaned biting her lip.

She started slowing down pursing her lips as she moaned and groaned letting her neck roll side to side. She let one hand hold her up as she used the other to reach below and rub her self.

"Ahhhh...hmmm..." Charlotte moaned then moved from holding herself up to riding Rachel's tip once again; rocking twice, thrice then lowering all the way down.

"Ohhh yeah...Fuuuckk." Rachel groaned.

Charlotte breathed in and out with Rachel as they both felt an electric serge through their bodies.

Rachel zoomed out letting Charlotte's face show. The blonde threw her head back as Rachel reached out to touch Charlotte's breast.

"Look at these fuckin tits..." Rachel groaned squeezing Charlotte's boob who giggled. "Fuck."

Charlotte bit her lip trailing Rachel's arm to her hand that is currently squeezing her rack.

"And your body is so fuckin' hot." Rachel hissed feeling Charlotte's tight sex squeeze around her dick again.

Charlotte whimpered as her eyes fluttered closed and leaned over Rachel letting her breasts hover over her. The blonde then let her legs bend letting her self straddle Rachel so she could circle her hips.

"Get on your back baby." Rachel whispered her voice was ragged and sore.

"Yeah?" Charlotte asked lifting herself off; both hissing as the feeling of Rachel's dick slide out of her.

The camera filled with rustling as Rachel got up turning around to find Charlotte lifting her legs up to take off her knee highs.

Charlotte smiled as she spread her knees apart seeing Rachel with the camera. The brunette got on her knees lifting Charlotte's thighs on them to have better insert.

She angled the camera down showing the head of her dick against the blonde's fuck hole. She pressed a little inside but the wetness around her cock had dried up. So she gathered the spit in her mouth and let it fall right beneath the head of her penis.

"Oh." Charlotte laughed.

"Bulls-eye." Rachel chuckled gathering her spit to the head of her shaft with the help of Charlotte of course. The brunette let her dick run down the blonde's swollen nub then slowly inside the blonde girl.

"Ahh ohhhh ohh!" Charlotte panted.

Rachel went in again slowly earning another moan from the sexy blonde.

Charlotte then held one of her thighs up so Rachel could go deeper.

Soon both were moaning and panting as Rachel pumped faster and faster.

The running back smiled pointing the camera at Charlotte's face. The blonde was holding the edge of the bed behind her head as her head moved side to side.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhh!"

"Fuuuck!" Rachel hissed cupping one of Charlotte's boobs then let her hand graze down Charlotte's panting chest to her taunt stomach.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Charlotte moaned as both girls orgasmed together breathing out at the same time.

Charlotte opened her eyes to find Rachel's mouth in an 'O' shape, and eyes shut tightly just as she was moments ago. She couldn't tell if it was her squirt of wetness or Rachel's seed spilling down her thighs but she could careless. Right now she couldn't move at all.

Rachel dropped herself next to Charlotte both still trying to catch their breath.

"Shit." Rachel panted.

Charlotte moaned suddenly feeling Rachel's fingers dip into her heat rubbing off her orgasm.

"Fuck baby I've never felt or seen you this wet before." Rachel chuckled removing her fingers and wiping them on the sheets. Rachel laughed suddenly earning Charlotte's attention.

"What?" she chuckled.

"I made the stupidest face when I came."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No, because I made the exact same face."

"Yeah but yours is sexy as hell, mine looked like Finn's when he arrives early."

Charlotte laughed shaking her head. "God, no! Finns' looks goofy and gross."

They both laughed together as Rachel wrapped her arm around Charlotte kissing the side of her mouth.

"...Your sex face is amazing. When I feel your whole body tighten when you've reached your climax and your just about to burst, I know it's because of me."

"You are amazing." Rachel sighed rolling over holding the blonde girl to her. "I love you."

Charlotte tensed. "You what?"

"I love you." Rachel shrugged.

"Does Quinn know?" Charlotte asked.

"No she's been at that Cheerios thing for the past two days remember?"

"Are you going to tell her?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course baby." Rachel lifted herself up looking into Charlotte's hazel eyes. "I love both of you."

"I love you too." Charlotte whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Rachel smiled brushing her lips against Charlotte's.


	12. Vacation Time

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

**I'm really sorry that I have been gone for so long. Senior year started in August and it's been a bitch, but hopefully this will be a enough before I start the next chapter which I have nooooo idea how to go about that. Also I had written some Achele stories a while back and posted them on Tumblr, I didn't post them on here cause it's not alowed but if you guys want to read them tell me and I'll post them.**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Twelve "Vacation Time"**

"Hey, champ." Charlie husked leaving a soft kiss against her lovers lips. Rachel had recently won states for their football team, and even had a giant ring to prove it.

"Hey, baby girl." Rachel smirked kissing back.

"Hey, babe." Quinn smiled wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck; pecking her lips.

"Oh, Rachel you're just in time." Judy shouted from the kitchen..

Quinn helped Rachel take off her black coat. "Hi, Judy!" Rachel shouted back as she started walking towards the kitchen to hand Judy a bottle of wine.

"Rachel, you don't have to bring something every time you visit." Judy laughed hugging her daughters girlfriend.

"Nonsense, my fathers always told me it's proper etiquette." Rachel smiled.

"Well it's very sweet of you." Judy smiled putting the wine in her fridge. "How do you get wine anyway?" Judy asked arching her thin eyebrow.

"My fathers have a wine cellar in the basement." Rachel answered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once they all finished eating Judy gave each of them a slice of apple pie.

"So my fathers called today." Rachel said to them all.

Charlie's fork clanked to the plate. "You mean they actually exist?"

Judy slapped her daughters thigh while Quinn covered her mouth to keep from giggling and asked. "So what did they say?"

Rachel chuckled. "Well, my fathers, and I always go to Aspen for Christmas-"

"Wait, I thought you were all Jewish?" Charlotte said in confusion.

"We are, but I didn't think to invite you all, because you are all christian. We take Judaism very seriously in our family. Especially my bubby she doesn't take kind to non-Jews." Rachel explained.

"So then she wouldn't like us?" Quinn asked slightly frowning.

"She wouldn't, but then again she doesn't think anyone is good enough for me. My other grandmother would love you both though." Rachel smiled.

"You were saying, Rachel?" Judy asked softly sipping her coffee.

"Well I asked my fathers if I could take you all to Aspen as well and they said that I can only take one of you." Rachel watched as both girls frowned.

"Oh." both girls said sadly.

"Just kidding! I can take both of you." Rachel joked.

"Rachel, you ass!" Quinn shouted smacking her girlfriend on the arm.

"You're mean!" Charlotte whined.

Rachel just laughed and said. "You can come as well, Judy! Maybe you can pick up some rich man...or woman." Rachel winked making Judy blush.

"Rachel, stop pimping my mom out!" Quinn shouted.

"Oh Quinn, stop being such a brat; your mom is hot get used to it!" Judy blushed an even deeper shade of pink.

Charlotte couldn't stop giggling at her sister's face and her mothers bashfulness.

"So...What do you all say?" Rachel asked smiling.

The two girls looked towards their mom, awaiting an answer.

"Uhhh..." Judy thought out loud.

"Mom, please!" both twins pleaded.

"Please!" Rachel begged sticking out her bottom lip.

"Ahhh okay!" Judy laughed.

"Yes!" the twins hissed.

"Sweet!" Rachel shouted.

"So when do we leave?" Judy asked smiling.


	13. Mile High Club

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Twelve "Mile High Club"**

"Wow..." Charlie whispered as Rachel's driver stopped in front of a plane.

Rachel stepped out of the car thanking her driver, he nodded smiling going around to pop the trunk. The brunette turned back to the three blonde's helping them out of the car.

Hour after their take off Charlie and Judy fell asleep, but Quinn, began checking her make up. Something Rachel, secretly loved watching. It was the face the blonde made that made her so unbelievably breath taking. Rachel, figured it was the intensity behind it. How Quinn, would always unconsciously pucker her lips, and how Quinn's eyes always sort of popped out more with the dark shades she would put on.

Quinn sighed clasping it shut before standing up to walk towards the bathroom. The blonde was applying shade to her eyes in the bathroom when Rachel came in. "Rachel, what-" The brunette turned Quinn swiftly around pushing her up against the sink kissing her passionately. "God, Quinn you are so fucking beautiful."

"Baby we can't Rachel, we can't Charlie and my mom are right outside." Quinn said weakly pushing Rachel away.

"So, be quiet." Rachel shrugged going back to her previous task earning a soft moan from Quinn."

"Rae, baby..." Quinn pulled Rachel closer till she pushed her away once more before getting off of the sink going back to her previous task.

"Quinn, come on baby it's mile high club time!" Rachel whined making Quinn chuckle. "Q, come on, I want to go so slow and hit all the right spots to see how much it'll make you want to scream." Rachel held Quinn from behind holding her close, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Oh really?" Quinn smirked laughing as she twisted around to kiss her girlfriend.

"Really." Rachel husked before kissing Quinn senseless.

"Okay how about you save that for Aspen and fuck me as hard as you can." The blonde smirked, she can see Rachel's bulge grow bigger.

The brunette began kissing the blonde once more grinding her hard on against her. The cheerio started unbuckling Rachel's belt pushing the girl's clothes down as Rachel pushed her girlfriends dress up.

"You wore a dress just for this huh, Q?" Rachel smirked lifting her girl up on the sink.

"Hmm, what do you think?" Quinn smiled as Rachel pulled out a condom packet. Quinn stopped her. "Fuck me raw."

"You sure, Q?" Rachel asked.

"Very, I'm on birth control." Quinn answered.

Rachel beamed putting the condom away. The young running back smirked as she ran her big dick along Quinn's soaking wet slit before she pushed her girth inside.

"Ohhh fuck..." Quinn gasped feeling stretched.

"Holy! God, Quinn!"

Quinn's walls clench around her length.

Both girls put their hand on the others mouth making them both laugh before letting go to kiss once more.

"Keep going." Quinn whispered pulling Rachel in deeper by her ass. "Hmm..." Quinn tried her best to stay quiet.

Rachel chuckled bringing herself even deeper as she leaned in and whispered "I will never get tired of this." She bit Quinn's ear as she started to pound as hard she could into her girl.

"Ahh!-" Quinn squealed before Rachel covered her mouth pushing her up against the mirror and bringing her thighs open watching her dick slide in and out.

The athlete let her hand fall from Quinn's mouth down to her breast down to her leg. She watched as Quinn ran her fingers around her clothed nipple before running her fingers down her toned stomach to her glistening clit rubbing it in circles.

"Hmmm..." Quinn hummed biting her pink lip.

"Shit, Quinn." Rachel groaned softly.

"Faster." Quinn whispered.

"Sit up." Rachel ordered back.

The blonde did as asked as Rachel began going as fast as her hips would let her.

"Ahhh!" Quinn moaned biting down on Rachel's shoulder letting her moans get muffled.

Rachel's face was becoming red from holding in her own moans.

"Fuck I'm so close." Rachel whispered.

"Me...Too." Quinn said back.

Rachel felt it that coil finally wanting to unravel and by the feel of Quinn's pussy she was ready too. The running back wrapped her arms around Quinn, squeezing her so much that she lifted her up a little as she came inside her.

They both pulled apart panting heavily as Quinn sat back and rode her orgasm out with Rachel. When the blonde sighed Rachel pulled out, and grabbed some toilet paper to clean Quinn and herself up.

Once they both put their underwear on Quinn smiled and kissed her girlfriend before opening the door.


	14. Meet the Berry's

**A/N: No Beth, oh! and Fafaberry!**

"**Menage a Trois" Chapter Fourteen "Meet the Berry's"**

As soon as they landed they had a SUV escort them to a mansion on top of a hill. Rachel, opened the door helping the Fabray women out before trying to help the driver with all of their bags. He shooed her away while the butlers came out to grab them.

Rachel, led the women inside from the cold as the maids held out hot cocoa for them. "Thank you Inga." Rachel, smiled taking hers. "I missed your hot cocoa."

"Do you hear that, David? I hear my baby girl!" Marcus, a older black man grinned seeing his daughter sipping hot cocoa.

"Hey, pop!" Rachel, beamed setting the mug on Inga's tray before leaping his strong arms.

David, Rachel's other father, short, and tan like Rachel wiped his glasses as he walked in smiling.

"Dad!" Rachel, smiled hugging the man.

"Ohhhh, I missed you too sweetheart."

"My dearest fathers this is Charlotte, Quinn, and Judy Fabray." Rachel, smiled.

The men smiled shaking their hands introducing themselves.

"I hope you all are hungry!" Marcus, beamed.

"Dinner should be ready in thirty if you all want to freshen up, or watch TV." David, smiled. "I'm sure Rachel, will show you around, and Judy we will show you around."

"Oh, okay." Judy, smiled taking David and Marcus's arms.

"Come on girls let me show you our room." Rachel, said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're such a dork." Charlotte, laughed.

Rachel, faked laugh smacking Charlie's ass.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! There's a Jacuzzi in here, Rae!" Charlotte, shouted looking outside on the balcony.<p>

Rachel, smiled.

"Hmm, and a fireplace." Quinn, husked bringing herself against Rachel's body pecking her lips.

"Oh my Gosh, the bathroom, Quinn! The bathroom looks like it came out of MTV Cribs."

Quinn, laughed against her girlfriend's neck.

* * *

><p>"So, Rachel, when do you start soccer?" Marcus, asked cutting his steak.<p>

"After the break." she, responded.

"Oh, thank Mosses, I hated the feeling of you playing football. The thought of you getting tackled by those giant oafs made me sick to my stomach." David, confessed.

"It made me hot." Quinn, whispered in her ear making Rachel blush.

"It bothered me at first, but seeing you play, Rachel it made me feel so proud!" Marcus, confessed.

"You-you saw me play?" Rachel, asked.

"Of course I did! And when I couldn't make it, I got my assistant to video tape it." Marcus, beamed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel, asked.

"Because whenever my father went I felt like I was going to mess up. So I figured you wouldn't want to know." Marcus, replied.

"But, I thought you guys said you were bullied...I figured that's why you didn't come."

"No, your father and I were scared that _you _would have bullied someone." David, spoke.

"Nope just your dad." Marcus, said taking a bite while smiling.

David, sighed. "Your father used to bully me in high school so I figured you would bully someone as well."

"Oh..." Rachel, said nodding it all made so much sense now.

"Actually, Rachel, stops the bullying." Charlotte, jumped in smiling. "With her being team captain, she told her teammates that if she caught them bullying someone then she'll kick slushies in their faces. Then make them run wind sprints."

"She's only done it once, but turns out he was gay the whole time. Just scared." Quinn, chimed in.

"Aww." Rachel's dads frowned.

"It's cool he's happy now." Rachel, smiled.

After dinner, dessert, was served.

"So what do you three have planned for tomorrow?" David, asked with a smile.

Rachel, looked at her girlfriends then back at her dad. "Whatever they wanna do."

"Okay, but I'm warning you all now. There will be no staying in just to have sex all day." Rachel choked on her drink from laughing at what her father just told them. "I mean it, I didn't bring you three here for that!" Quinn and Charlie were blushing deeply as Rachel laughed. "We know you're all very sexually active, and we hope that you are all using protection."

"Jeez, dad, can you stop please!" Rachel, chuckled as she continued to eat her cheesecake.

"We're just making sure sweetie." Marcus, smiled.

"Okay, dad." Rachel, chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I can not believe your parents know we have been having sex." Quinn, mumbled.<p>

"Babe, they know I've been having sex since they caught be banging their assistant." Rachel, spoke as they all walked back to their room.

Quinn, sent a glare Rachel's way. "I've told you to never talk about your past fuck ups."

"Fuck ups?" Rachel, chuckled.

"Yes, whoever you fucked that wasn't me or Charlie is a fuck up. Now you stay in here while I take a bubble bath. That's your punishment." Quinn, said taking her clothes with her.

Rachel, rolled her eyes before taking off her pants and shirt. She laid down next to Charlie.

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel, asked turning around.

"Nothing, just sleepy." Charlotte, spoke softly.

"Me too." Rachel, whispered before hugging her girl close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Charlotte, whispered.

**A/N: Hi! So sorry this took forever and it sucks! But I have ran out of ideas for every single one of my stories even the ones you haven't read yet. So if you wanna give me prompts for any one of my stories or even just a one shot to write about message me or something. That would help me so much.**


End file.
